


Switch

by aritomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Most characters are straight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Established Relationships, Playful Banters, Romance, Soul Switching, Soulmates, Teasing, Texting, chatting, side KenHina, side bokuaka, side tsukikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritomi/pseuds/aritomi
Summary: When two souls connect, they will experience each other's lives at one point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm so in love with Oikuro and soulmates stories...
> 
> Also, this is kinda inspired by _Your Name._

_What? The stars are gone. Where did they go? Who took them?_

_Why are there clothes everywhere? I think I cleaned up when I got home yesterday._

_But—what the—is this a cat on my bed? And when did I have a red bedsheet? Did I rearrange the furniture last night?_

_Hold on. That’s not my uniform. My uniform’s blazer is white, not blue._

_I don’t have a chemical chart on my wall. And, my wall’s not… gray._

_I did not take these photos. I don’t even remember owning a DSLR._

_I see a volleyball, though._

_Wait, this isn’t my room. This is bigger and messier than mine. Whose room is this? Why am I here?_

_“Tetsurou, are you up?”_

_Who is Tetsurou?_

Bright light hurts Tooru’s eyes the moment he opens them, making him groan and pull the blanket to his head.

He blindly reaches for the sidetable, his fingers automatically slamming on his digital clock which effectively stops the annoying beeping sound. He lets out a sigh.

In a flash, Tooru sits up and takes in his surroundings with wide chocolate eyes. The glow-in-the-dark stars are still attached on the ceiling, there is no black cat sleeping on his leg, his bedsheets are blue, and his uniform is back to its original white and cream colors. More importantly, his shelf of _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ merchandise collection is there…

He’s back in his room.

“Must have been a dream.” Tooru mumbles to himself. But wow, was it a vivid dream. His memories of it were hazy, but he remembers the softness of the cat-printed blanket under his fingertips, the loud whine of the black cat when he tried moving his leg away from it, the coolness of the wooden floor touching his feet, the huge periodic table on the wall, as well as the photos of various scenery posted next to it, the navy blue and white uniform, and the rough surface of the volleyball on his palm.

He can still remember the confusion and panic.

He also remembers a tall and slim black-haired woman entering the room as she called him _“Tetsurou.”_ Tooru didn't hear what she said, but he automatically followed her out of Tetsurou’s room, until she led him to the dining room, which was more spacious than the one in his house. He remembers eating cereals, and he remembers the woman, probably Tetsurou’s mother, asking him if he was feeling well, but he doesn't remember what he said, or if he responded at all. The next thing he knew, he is already back in his room.

Shrugging the thought off, Tooru scrambles off his bed to get ready, already shivering at thought of Iwaizumi yelling at him for arriving late for practice... again. Once in his training outfit, he hastily grabs his bag and runs down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast; however, he sees his mother just about to start cooking.

His mother looks at him over her shoulder, her similarly brown eyes wide in surprise. “Why are you up so early, Tooru?”

 _So early?_ It is 6 AM. In fact, he’s already late for practice. Maybe he should bring some earplugs with him.

“I have practice, Mom.”

This time, his mother faces him fully, a hand cupping her cheek as she tilts her head a little to the side. “But it’s Monday. You don’t have practice on Mondays.”

Tooru shakes his head. “No, it’s a Sunday. Mattsun, Makki, and I had a study group at Iwa-chan’s place yesterday, remember?”

Worry flashes on his mother’s face. Even though he was thankful he got his mother’s looks, he didn't like her expression now.

“Honey, that was on Saturday. Are you sure you’re already feeling better? You weren’t yourself yesterday.”

 _Yesterday?_ He doesn't remember anything after he went home from the study session.

Suddenly, the image of Tetsurou’s room appears in his mind. _No, no, no, that’s impossible!_

Maybe he really wasn't feeling well yesterday, hence the delusions. It’s no big deal. “Right. I remember.” Which is a lie. “But I’m feeling better now! I can go to school later.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods while trying to form his usual cheerful and charming smile, which had always been effective on his mother. “Yup! I’ll just go back to sleep. Please wake me up in an hour!” Before his mother can say anything more, he strides back to his room.

Tooru takes out his phone from his pocket, his eyes nearly bulging out from its sockets when it confirmed that today is indeed a Monday. He scans his inbox, noticing several messages from girls and his teammates which are supposedly dated yesterday; however, he had not replied to any of them. They aren't even opened yet.

_What’s happening?_

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

“Hey, you’re okay now?” is the first thing Matsukawa asks him in school. Even Hanamaki looks so concerned about him. He admits it was both flattering and creepy. Was he really out of it yesterday? Even so, he would have remembered _something_. Iwaizumi, though, has a darker, more dangerous aura surrounding him. He gulps.

“Aww, were you worried? How sweet.” Tooru teases his teammates, trying to avoid the topic. He will never tell them what’s currently going on in his mind.

“You wish.” Iwaizumi throws a notebook on his face before walking away. Everything’s back to normal, then.

“Seriously, though,” Tooru suppresses a groan when Matsukawa didn't drop the topic. “Are you _really_ okay now?”

He sighs. “Yes, Mattsun.”

Hanamaki’s usually bored face brightens up. “That’s great! We thought you were possessed or something!”

Tooru stops walking. Once again, he remembers being in this Tetsurou’s room. 

“You forgot our names!”

He recalls how real the experience was.

“You couldn’t do your monstrous jump serves, and you couldn’t set properly!”

He can still _smell_ Tetsurou’s perfume that filled the room.

“Your blocks were lit, though!”

What if he really was possessed?

“You were smarter. Snarkier, even. You told Kindaichi a science joke!”

What if _Tetsurou_ was in his body yesterday? And he was in Tetsurou’s?

“Oh. And you actually called Iwaizumi as _Creepyzumi!_ ”

What if—What if he’s going to die in Iwaizumi’s hands?

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

“Please spare thy life, O Lord!” Tooru keeps pleading to Iwaizumi during lunch break, causing for the latter to shove him off the bench. But Tooru is used to such treatment from his vice captain. He only plops back on the seat, trying to bribe Iwaizumi with tofu, but Iwaizumi is not relenting.

“I swear, Iwa-chan, that wasn’t me! I will never call you that!”

“Hey, Oikawa. I really like this picture you took of me!” Matsukawa catches his attention, showing Tooru his phone. On the screen is a photo of Matsukawa’s back in the gym. Matsukawa, who appeared to be running to the net, was positioned on the right side of the picture, and the background was artfully blurred, giving it a dramatic effect. Although Tooru is not a photography expert, he knows no filter was used on the picture, and this effect is indeed possible to execute on Matsukawa’s fancy smartphone.

Tooru doesn't know how to take pictures like that. After all, he only takes pictures of himself.

Something in his brain clicks, like he just had an epiphany.

“Hold on. I’ll just go to the restroom.” He quickly excuses himself, ignoring the calls of his teammates.

After confirming no one else is in the restroom, Tooru locks it, and heads to the sink while pulling his sleeves past his elbows. He washes his face thoroughly, as it manages to somehow calm him down, which is what he needs the most at the moment, now that he is starting to put the pieces together.

_“We thought you were possessed or something!”_

He stares at his soaked arms and hands, a vision of thick and tanned arms swiftly flashing in his mind.

_“You couldn’t do your monstrous jump serves, and you couldn’t set properly!”_

_“Your blocks were lit, though!"_

Tetsurou has a volleyball in his room.

_“You told Kindaichi a science joke!”_

Was the joke relevant to Chemistry?

_“I like the photo you took of me!”_

The pictures on Tetsurou’s wall were mostly landscapes, but as far as he could remember, all of them are beautiful, like they were taken by a professional photographer.

Then, he remembers a conversation he had with his grandmother when he was around eight years old.

 

_“Is it true Grandpa was your soulmate, Grandma?” Eight-year old Tooru asked his grandmother with big, shining curious eyes._

_The old woman let out a soft laugh and brushed her fingers through the boy’s hair. “Yes, dear.”_

_“Wow!” Tooru’s smile grew wider. “How did you know?”_

_Tooru paid close attention to the next words of his grandmother, having an inkling he might put it to good use in the future._

_“When two souls connect, they will experience each other’s lives at one point.”_

 

If Tooru only knew he would go through this, he would have asked what his grandmother meant by _‘experience each other’s lives at one point.’_

Because if it meant soul switching, then Tooru is in big trouble.

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

Sounds of collective heavy breathing, yelling, rubber shoes hitting the floor, and balls bouncing fill the Nekoma Men’s Volleyball Gym early in the morning.

Standing on one corner of the gym is Tetsurou, who has a deep frown marring his face. No one really dared approach their captain, knowing by now not to mess with him when he is having a bad day. Currently, Tetsurou has his cat-like eyes narrowed as his calculating gaze follows his teammates who are running laps around the court.

“Are you still sick, Kuro?” The petite blond sneaks beside him and asks. Kenma is the only brave soul who can talk to a pissed Tetsurou, after all.

Without looking at the setter, Kuroo tightens his grip on his crossed arms and grumbles, “No.”

Tetsurou woke up in a foul mood, mostly because he can't remember what he did after they went back to Tokyo from their practice match against Karasuno in Miyagi. When he went to bed, he knew it was still a Saturday, but when he woke up, it was already Monday.

What only stuck in his mind was that damn dream of living in the body of a certain _Oikawa Tooru_ for a day.

He remembers Oikawa Tooru’s phone wallpaper (he’s cute, but the ‘peace sign’ pose was annoying), the flood of messages he received every hour from unknown numbers (which he did not bother opening), the horde of Oikawa’s fangirls, the way from Oikawa’s house to Aoba Johsai, the quiet streets of Miyagi, the Aoba Johsai Men’s Volleyball Club members, and _Creepyzumi._

That guy whose surname is Matsukawa, he thinks, _reminded_ him that their vice captain’s (Oikawa is surprisingly the team captain) name is Iwaizumi. Tetsurou was supposed to address him that way, but Iwaizumi called him _‘Crappykawa’_ and even though he knew it was not directed at him, he was offended. Thus, the new nickname for the vice captain.

He remembers being knocked hard on the head by a seething Creepyzumi, being laughed at by the other members, playing matches with the team, failing to send the spikers a good toss, but was able to block Creepyzumi, then...

Nothing else. Everything that followed is a blur to him.

And he hates it. Plus the fact that he was not sure if that was a dream. It was too real to be one.

He actually Googled him right away, and to his surprise, Oikawa Tooru exists. He is indeed from Miyagi, and is the captain of Aoba Johsai's Men's Volleyball Team. He has a freaking fan club page on Facebook.

“Don’t take it out on us.” When did Kenma get his console?

“And why aren’t you running laps?” Tetsurou glares at the smaller man, who slightly flinches at his tone. Of course, he is dead serious about this. He would not have 'taken it out on them' if they did not make fun of him for skipping practice yesterday, saying he just got lazy. It really made his mood worse.

“I’m tired.” Kenma whines, moving to hide his console.

“Additional ten laps.”

“Wha—”

“Should I add five more?” There is no exception to the rule, even his best friend.

“Fine.” With a huff, Kenma puts his console down and joins the rest of the team jog around the gym.

If Tetsurou indeed took a rest the whole day yesterday, then why does he still feels so _tired?_

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

Five days later, Tooru wakes up to a familiar black cat nuzzled against his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will originally end after four chapters, but the more I write, the more scenes I create... So... This will get a little longer than expected.

Now that Tooru has a vague idea of what is happening, he is less surprised to find himself back in Tetsurou’s room.

Nothing much has changed from what he has recalled, except that more books and papers are piled on the study desk, and there are less dirty clothes scattered; most probably because of wash day. Oh, and Tetsurou’s scent is still prominent.

However, during Tooru’s first time here, Tooru’s mind was filled with panic and confusion, then, so there were parts of the room he had failed to notice. Just like the scratch post for Tetsurou’s cat near the windows, and the huge flat screen hung on the wall across Tetsurou’s bed. Tetsurou doesn't seem to be a gamer due to the lack of consoles, which is good; instead, he has a shelf full of DVDs of different types and genres, and an impressive stereo. He had already figured Tetsurou’s family is pretty loaded, though, based on his hazy memory of their dining area.

 _’He has an original copy of E.T!’_ Tooru nearly screams as he pulls out one CD case from a drawer, his eyes glinting in excitement. He only has a low-quality downloaded copy of it; he can't figure out why it's hard to find a CD of it in any of the record stores he had visited so far.

Making a mental note to watch the film later on Tetsurou’s _badass_ television, Tooru places it on Tetsurou’s study desk, then resumes his observation.

On the closet door, a red jacket on a red shirt is hung, instead of the blue uniform he saw the last time he was here. Judging from the white number ‘1’ printed on the front, Tetsurou must be the team captain of _Nekoma High School._

Tooru has already heard of that school’s volleyball team. A former powerhouse in Tokyo, and is the ‘destined rival’ of Karasuno. He can't help but snort at that last thought. Why does _Karasuno_ have to be related to his possible soulmate? Just the thought of _Tobio-chan_ already pisses him off.

Still, a part of him is satisfied to know that his ‘soulmate’ is also a volleyball player and a team captain. At least, he is someone worthy of Tooru’s time.

After checking out Tetsurou’s very own bathroom _(“He has a cool bathtub!” He squeaked—and realized how deep and sexy Tetsurou’s voice is)_ , Tooru proceeds to the study desk, hoping to know more about the educational status of this body’s owner. He spins the volleyball on his fingertip while browsing through the test papers he saw.

Tetsurou might be careless with his clothes, but he seems to take good care of his study materials. After all, _Kuroo Tetsurou_ is in the college preparatory class, and is a straight A third year student while being the captain of an active volleyball team. Even though Tooru has not met Tetsurou personally yet, he already admires the guy.

However, as he looks around more, he realizes there is something missing.

A mirror.

Tetsurou has no mirror in his room! Blasphemy! How could this guy live without having a mirror? Tooru cannot even leave the house without a mirror. If he is going to be in this body for several times, then Tooru has to do something about this.

In the meantime, he will have to settle for the mirror in the bathroom. For a bathroom that is quite spacious, there is only one average-sized mirror by the sink.

After doing some research over the week, he found out not everyone has the privilege to swap bodies with their soulmate, or even know that they have one. It rarely happens, and there is a quite high percentage of unsuccessful matches. He had read stories where they ended up getting married, while there are some who revealed they had remained best friends. He chose to skip the part where some ‘fated pairs’ failed.

Where would Tetsurou fall in his life, then?

If he were to be honest, Tooru doesn't mind his soulmate being a guy; he knew he liked boys more before he entered high school. He just enjoys the attention he was getting from girls, but he is not interested in getting into a relationship with any of them. Most of them would probably not understand his passion for volleyball, just like his ex-girlfriend. Boys would definitely share the same interest, at least in sports.

It also helped that Kuroo Tetsurou is a volleyball player, too, and is born with features that make him Tooru’s ideal man.

Tetsurou has a slender, yet toned figure. Messy black hair, a fringe covering his right eye, high cheekbones, defined jawline, sharp amber eyes, tanned skin, delectable _abs_ —everything about Tetsurou screams masculinity. Heck, Tooru believes Tetsurou is even taller than him. He is definitely Tooru’s type, appearance-wise.

Tooru yelps as heavy rock music blasts throughout the bedroom. He scrunches his nose. So, Tetsurou is into such kind of music. _Very manly._ Well, he shouldn't have expected Tetsurou to be the pop type of person, like him.

He finds Tetsurou’s phone next to the digital clock on a black side table. Flashing on the screen is a picture of an angry-looking boy with light brown hair, and the name _’Yakkun’_ is registered as the caller.

A spike of jealousy erupts in his chest, but he is quick to ignore it.

Should he answer it? Should he pretend he's not feeling well? But, he doesn't want to ruin Tetsurou’s routine, and he cannot risk anyone noticing something off. Therefore, with a shaking finger, he swipes the green button, and presses the screen on his ear.

“He—”

 _”Where are you?!”_ Tooru slightly pulls the device away from his ear. Somehow, this Yakkun person reminds him of his own Iwa-chan.

“Uh… Home?” Maybe he should speak more; he really likes listening to Tetsurou’s voice.

 _”What?!”_ Again, he thinks, does Yakkun plan on destroying Tetsurou’s eardrums? _”Have you forgotten we have practice today?!”_

Tooru opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything as he stares at the digital clock which shows ‘06:33.’ Tetsurou’s team must be holding practices even during weekends, too. “We do?” That was a dumb question, though. He thought he just had to say something to fill the silence. He hates it.

There is a short pause on the other side. He can hear faint sounds of yelling, balls bouncing, and sneakers squeaking against the floor in the background, so Yakkun must be in the gym. _”Are you okay?”_

 _Crap._ He must be acting weird.

“Y-Yeah! I’ll be right there!” Tooru squeaks. Does Tetsurou even _squeak_?

 _”You better be!”_ Is Yakkun always angry? Maybe Yakkun is the Iwa-chan in Tetsurou’s life.

“Alrighty, sir!”

_“What?”_

It takes Tooru a moment before realizing he just spoke in his dialect. He would have slammed his head on the wall had he not remembered he is in Tetsurou’s body.

“Nothing! Bye!” He yells and presses the end call button, hoping Yakkun wouldn't call him again.

That is one thing he has to be careful of, too; his dialect. He can bet his entire _Star Wars_ figures that Tetsurou grew up in Tokyo, so it is highly unlikely of him to speak a dialect. Then again, he could just tell them he had heard it from the Karasuno guys. Wow, Karasuno can be useful once in a while.

Tetsurou’s phone vibrates in his hand, and his eyes go wide seeing that he received a text message from what he recognizes as Tooru’s phone number. _’It must be Tetsurou!_ ’

He swipes his thumb over the text; however, he needs to input an access code to use the phone. Also, the phone may be fancy, but it doesn't have a fingerprint scan feature.

His cheeks flushing in frustration, Tooru throws the phone on the bed, letting it bounce and startle the cat, before letting it sink in him it is not his phone, so he immediately snatches it back and checks for damages. Thankfully, there’s none. It looks pretty expensive.

Sighing dejectedly, Tooru sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the phone. How could he contact Tetsurou if—

An idea crosses his mind.

He presses the ‘Emergency Call’ option on the lockscreen, and hastily types in his phone number, but before he can register the last number, Tetsurou’s phone has shut down. Unfortunately, nothing happens when Tooru tries turning it on again.

This time, he doesn't pick the phone up again when he threw it on the bed. Instead, he grabs a pillow, buries his face on it, and screams.

Were there rules in the soul switch? Can’t the two of them contact each other during the switch? But Tetsurou was able to send him a text (he mentally cheers himself for convincing his father to get him an iPhone). Does that mean their communication is only limited to texting? How come Tooru hadn't come across this information on the internet? Why was he not warned about this?

He usually likes analyzing things, but now, his head aches terribly thinking about his current situation. He is totally clueless. There is more to this soulmates system, and he is going to find out about it.

**_____________________________________________**

_’It was worth a shot,_ ’ Tetsurou thinks after sending his own number a message.

When he woke up to the achingly familiar sight of a set of plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, Tetsurou almost screamed. Just when he had convinced himself that _experience_ of living in the body of Oikawa Tooru was just a hallucination his mind had created due to exhaustion, he was brought back to this body, and he is fairly certain he is not dreaming anymore.

Tetsurou would have believed someone had cast some kind of a spell on them, but he was no believer of such thing. Though this is something science cannot explain, either.

Initially, he decided to pretend he is sick, so he wouldn't do anything to disrupt Oikawa’s life; however, _’‘Iwa-chan’_ called Tooru to _‘bring your lazy flat ass to the gym now.’_ Tetsurou would never tell the owner of this body, but he actually touched Oikawa’s not-flat bottom (just to check), and told Creepyzumi _’My ass is as round as a volleyball, thank you very much’_ earning him a string of curses from Creepyzumi.

Creepyzumi reminds him a lot of Yaku.

So, Tetsurou is forced to get in what he assumed were Oikawa’s training clothes, based on the color scheme of their jersey. He realized skipping practice would do more damage to Oikawa’s daily routine, and his teammates would probably notice the change. After all, Oikawa seemed to be the type who would overexert himself to train and get better.

He just hopes it is Oikawa in his real body, and Oikawa has seen his text message. They both have to figure this phenomenon out.

**_____________________________________________**

A feral growl (thanks to Tetsurou’s husky voice) escapes his throat as thick black strands spring up after Tooru’s countless tries of flattening it down.

Why can’t Tetsurou’s hair just be obedient?

Sure, Tetsurou looks hot in his bed head, but he could use a little _style._ Unfortunately for him, Tetsurou doesn't own a styling gel or wax. The guy doesn't even have a comb. Perhaps, Tetsurou already gave up on his rooster hair’s fate, and just left it be.

That doesn't make Tooru happy. Tetsurou better fix Tooru’s hair when he’s in control of it.

**_____________________________________________**

Tetsurou sneezes and observes Oikawa’s reflection in the huge ass mirror in the guy’s overly neat bedroom.

Oikawa’s chestnut hair looks like a bird’s nest when not combed. It kind of looks okay on him (because come on, Oikawa is good-looking), but it looks funnier. Tetsurou had never bothered fixing his own hair, so he admits he is not good at styling someone else’s hair, although judging from the bottles of hair styling products on his dresser (Oikawa has a _dresser_ , oh god), Oikawa takes good care of his.

Well, Oikawa could use a little change of _style._

**_____________________________________________**

“Tetsurou?” Tooru hears a woman’s voice in the bedroom. Tooru opens the bathroom door, and sees Tetsurou’s mother looking at him worriedly. “I was wondering why you haven’t left yet. You have practice today.”

This woman reminds him of his own mother—the gentle, worrywart type. It bothers him a little why she speaks to him politely. Are rich families in Tokyo like this?

“I woke up late.” He whips out an excuse, his eyes flitting over the beige apron wrapped on the woman’s waist.

“I see,” she nods. “Anyway, your breakfast is prepared. Your parents already left for work.”

Tooru is barely able to hold back his gasp. So, this woman is not Tetsurou’s mother. That must be why she doesn't look like Tetsurou at all, except for the black hair. He can't believe he had misread a person, must be because she is from Tokyo.

“Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.” Tooru tries replying as calmly as he can despite being still in shock.

The woman, who is probably the housemaid, stares at him for a while before excusing herself.

He wonders, what kind of people Tetsurou’s parents might be?

_____________________________________________

The next problem is, because he can't access Tetsurou’s phone, he has no idea how to go to Nekoma High School. He would have asked the housemaid, but she was nowhere to be found when he went to have his breakfast. He hadn't passed by any person on the streets, either. Is this area deserted? The houses are mostly gigantic and fancy, though.

Tooru has always believed in the power of his first instinct; so, he lets his feet lead him to the right way, hoping Tetsurou’s body would unconsciously bring him to his school.

However, why did he reach the city’s shopping district instead?

It's his first time in Tokyo. Still, he had always planned on visiting this district once he goes to the capital. Maybe it was his own desire acting out back then? He doesn't mind, though! This place is bustling with life and energy!

As Tooru walks closer to the sports shop he spotted in front of him, he hears someone shout, “Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo!” The voice is so loud he thinks everyone around them are surely looking at the screamer. Not that Tooru cares.

He continues walking, thinking it was none of his business, but stops in his track when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder.

“Kuroo!” A guy _yells_ from behind him. He stops the urge to rub his ears.

Suddenly, an imaginary bulb lights up in his head. How could he forget Tetsurou’s family name is _Kuroo_?

Tooru turns around to see a guy with round golden eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks near his scalp, standing next to a smaller guy with droopy dark green eyes and short raven curls. Both are inches smaller than him (Tetsurou, of course) and wear a blue shirt beneath a white sports tracksuit.

After staring at them for a few seconds, Tooru recognizes the silver-haired one.

He’s… “Bokuto.” ...from Fukurodani Academy.

Of course he had already heard about the fourth best ace in the league. He just can't believe Tooru will see him so soon, and that Tetsurou seems to be good friends with him.

“Shouldn’t you be in practice, bro?” Bokuto tilts his head a little to side, making him look more like an owl. He suppresses the thought that Bokuto looked so cute like that.

Tooru looks away and rubs his palm against his nape. “Well, I got lost.” He then realizes he should not have said that.

“How could you get lost, Kuroo-san?” The smaller, black-haired guy asks in a perfect emotionless face before Tooru could take his excuse back. He has a feeling he should be wary of this guy.

“Akaaa-shi!” Bokuto’s voice rises an octave as he comically stresses the second syllable, “A man can get lost in life sometimes!” Fukurodani’s ace declares dramatically with his arms spread widely.

Akaashi, he assumes, looks surprisingly unaffected with the way Bokuto said his name. “Just because you always get lost, doesn’t mean Kuroo-san could.”

“Is that so?” Tooru is amazed by how easily Bokuto was convinced. For such a skilled player, Bokuto is definitely a simpleton. Fukurodani’s ace turns his attention back to Tooru.

“Why are you lost, then, bro?”

Tooru’s cheeks flush in embarrassment as he avoids meeting Akaashi’s calculating gaze. He can say it was just a joke, but he has a feeling Bokuto would help him find his way to Nekoma if he asks, so he sheepishly responds with an, “I forgot the way?”

To his relief, Bokuto’s eyes glimmer, and he sees the guy nod, as if deliberating the situation. “I see! Okay, I got you fam!”

Tooru tries not to squeak when Bokuto puts his heavy arm on his shoulder.

“Fear no more, my friend. Bokuto and Akaashi will gladly help you!” Bokuto declares proudly. If they were cartoon characters, his eyes would have already turned to stars. “Right, Akaashiii?”

Tooru hears Akaashi sigh heavily. Because, well, Akaashi doesn’t have a choice, does he?

_____________________________________________

Tooru gets to Nekoma safe and sound. Bokuto and Akaashi (who he learned is Fukurodani’s vice captain and official setter) weren't able to walk him all the way since they still have to go to their school. He made the right choice of listening to Akaashi instead, because Bokuto’s directions were unclear. Akaashi actually apologized for it before parting ways.

Still, Bokuto Koutarou sure is an interesting guy. He would love to meet the guy again once he is in his own body.

When he enters the volleyball club’s gym, his first thought is to thank his great fashion sense for saving him every time. He was able to pick out the right training uniform after browsing through Tetsurou’s closet, which unsurprisingly mostly contained black and red clothes.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!”

However, his mental celebration is cut due to the screaming of a familiar petite brunet marching towards him with rage burning in his eyes. _’Yakkun’_ was such a cute nickname for a scary person like him. _Like Iwaizumi deserves the name ’Iwa-chan,_ his subconscious supplies.

“You’re two hours late!” Yakkun angrily points a finger at him. The rest of the team stops what they are doing to take a look at their _fashionably_ late captain.

He figures Tetsurou must be a punctual man. The other Nekoma members look surprised and worried, whereas if they were his teammates from Seijoh, they wouldn't even spare him a glance as they were used to him arriving late. Well, he always had to suffer getting yelled at by Iwaizumi afterwards.

Tooru claps his palms together and squeezes his eyes shut, “I woke up late! I’m terribly sorry!”

No one speaks, and that is when Tooru realizes he had, yet again, spoken in his dialect. He feels his face heat up. This is now the second time Yaku has heard him speak like that.

After a few minutes (or hours?) of agonizing silence, the mohawk guy on the court laughs hard and breaks the awkward atmosphere.

“Wow, you talked to the Karasuno guys too much, Kuroo-san!” Mohawk-chan remarks.

Tooru’s first instinct is to feel scandalized, because, _duh,_ he would never get chummy with those crows. The second one is to feel relieved, since he plans on using Karasuno as an excuse if he makes a mistake, anyway. Of course, he takes advantage of the latter.

“They’re interesting.” He responds casually, though he is mentally screaming in disgust. The new Karasuno team is quite interesting, yes, but more like infuriating. _Especially Tobio-chan!_

“You always say that,” Yakkun harrumphs before walking back to the court. “The coaches aren’t here yet. Be thankful.”

Tooru fights back a relieved sigh before following Yakkun, who must be the team’s libero. And feeling he should at least recognize his teammates, he nods at them, then they resumed their receiving practice.

Throughout the training, Tooru had learned quite a lot about Tetsurou and his team.

Tetsurou is a middle blocker, which explains Matsukawa’s statement of _him_ suddenly being good at blocking during their first switch. A first year named Inuoka, came to him for blocking advice, using Chibi-chan from Karasuno as an example. Tooru can block, for it was expected of him as a setter; but he is not nearly as good as Matsukawa, or probably Tetsurou. Inuoka seemed to rely a lot on Tetsurou’s words. So, he only told the first year to keep an eye out on Chibi-chan and try to match his speed, but he shouldn't focus on him alone, for their setter can be cunning at times, and their other spikers are good, too.

Actually, he panicked for a moment when he accidentally referred to Hinata as ‘Chibi-chan.’ But Inuoka didn't react, so that is probably how Tetsurou calls the orange crow, too. Somehow, it sent his heart fluttering.

Also, despite Yaku’s attitude towards him, Tetsurou is highly respected by his teammates. None of them talked back at him, and they all did whatever he told them to do. When he looked at the mirror earlier, Tetsurou might come off as intimidating, and yet, his teammates do not even fear him. They simply regard him as their leader.

The guy with pudding hair, who they call Kenma, is apparently the team’s setter and Tetsurou’s best friend. Kenma was the first one who voiced out there was something weird about him, saying he was being much quieter than usual, and the guy watched him the entire time. Aside from Akaashi, Tooru decided to try acting naturally around Pudding-chan, too. Best friends are proven to be dangerous creatures, especially the smart ones.

But how could he? He doesn't even know how Tetsurou acts around these people.

Nekoma, in general, is good at defense. Their receives are awesome, most of it are because of Yakkun or _Yaku,_ their libero, and their blocking techniques are developed because of Tetsurou, according to their coach. He found out Tetsurou is one of the best blockers in their prefecture, so before their practice matches began, Tooru told the coach he wasn't feeling well, so his performance might not be as good as before. He wouldn't want to ruin Tetsurou’s reputation in his teammates’ eyes, especially since he is the captain.

He probably would never admit it to anyone except Iwaizumi (to piss him off), but learning that Tetsurou is good at blocking turned him on.

Still, that doesn't mean Nekoma’s offense is to be underestimated. They are smart and sly, like cats, their namesake. Also, he admits Pudding-chan is a skilled setter, despite his obvious indifference to the sport.

Tooru may or may not have unconsciously stepped next to Kenma and tossed to Nekoma’s ace with perfect precision once. When everybody stared at him in shock, Tooru wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, but he took that wish back realizing he was in Tetsurou’s body.

Nekoma would be a good competitor for Seijoh, he realized. Perhaps, he can convince his coach to set some practice matches against them one day.

He almost got lost on his way home; it was a good thing Kenma is Tetsurou’s neighbor. Of course, their teammates remarked Tetsurou must be so out of it, since _he_ was always the one dragging Kenma, not the other way around. Once again, he earns an ‘I-smell-something-fishy’ look from Nekoma’s setter.

Tooru makes sure to memorize every street sign and landmark they pass by so he would know how to go to Nekoma on his own next time. It was pretty easy, since every house they pass by looks different from each other. Of course, he is trying not to be suspicious.

Because he knows there will be a next time.

Tooru goes back to an empty home. Lights closed, spotless place, furnitures barely touched and used—it is a lonely home. If it were not for Tetsurou’s cat meowing at him, Tooru would have cried. How can Tetsurou live in such a home?

Knowing Tetsurou’s parents wouldn't come home any time soon, he chooses to explore the big house briefly. He wanted to know how Tetsurou’s parents look like, but he can't find any pictures of them in the living room, and he holds himself back from exploring the house further. Besides, it is clear the people living here rarely occupy the place. It’s as if there is no sign of life in the house.

Tooru can't imagine seeing his house like this.

Giving up, he walks back to Tetsurou’s room, letting the cat follow him. He thought cats have sharp senses; did it already notice he is not actually with his owner right now?

Did Tooru’s parents back at Miyagi notice he was not acting like himself? Did Iwa-chan and his teammates feel something was wrong with him? How is Tetsurou holding up, anyway?

Tooru pulls out Tetsurou’s phone from his pants, and once again tries turning it on.

Much to his disappointment, the screen remains unlit.

**_____________________________________________**

The first thing Tetsurou does the moment he confirms he is back in his own body is to check the date on his phone. His memories of his second day in Oikawa’s body are clearer than the first time; still, he just _had_ to confirm. A huge part of him wants it to be just a dream or a hallucination.

Because, Tetsurou does not believe in magic, especially destiny and other mushy, fictional stuff.

However, his phone shows him what exactly what he feared and expected. Today is a Sunday. Meaning, due to some unexplained reason, Tetsurou had swapped bodies with someone else _for two times now_. He can't believe this is happening to him. Were they cursed or something? He has to know what caused this.

He's still not sure if he and Oikawa are the only ones involved here, though.

His theory is confirmed later on when he receives a text from an unknown number which says: _HDU GET ME A DATE????_

Even without reading the only message prior to the latest (he also noticed the thread wasn't opened), Tetsurou already figured who the sender is.

After Seijoh’s coach called it a day, a petite brunette approached him (Oikawa) and asked him to go on a date with her. The girl was cute—short light brown hair, big round eyes, small face, and almost as tall as Oikawa’s shoulders. She wasn't Tetsurou’s type, but she may be Oikawa’s, so why not help the guy? Oikawa would surely not mind, considering the number of girls he had probably dated.

After getting her name and number, Tetsurou brought out the polaroid camera he found in Oikawa’s room and took a photo of the girl.

So, when he got home, he wrote a short note on the back of the photo, writing the girl’s name and the date, time, and place of their meeting, and then placed it on Oikawa’s side table, next to his cellphone to make sure Oikawa would see it.

Tetsurou didn't expect Oikawa would get pissed, though.

Still, he's not bothered by it. In fact, he is having fun imagining Oikawa frowning and puffing his reddening cheeks as he violently types in a message.

It must have been _adorable._

**_____________________________________________**

_You’re welcome_ , is the response Tooru has received from Tetsurou.

Tooru's not bothered about going on a date with a stranger—who is cute, by the way, but he already established she is definitely not his type. Instead, he is angry about the fact it was _Tetsurou_ who arranged a date for him.

How could Tetsurou do this to him? Does he know they are soulmates? Why is Tetsurou pushing him to another woman? This soulmates thing wouldn't happen in the first place if Tetsurou is straight, right?

Although, Tooru would also love to pull Tetsurou out of the closet, if that is the case. After all, he had already made quite a lot of boys question their sexuality. It wouldn’t be that difficult.

He can play this game.

Tooru then checks his message thread with Tetsurou, only noticing the first texts Tetsurou sent him which he was not able to see yesterday due to having no access to Tetsurou’s phone.

Tooru lets out a dramatic gasp which would surely earn him a hit on head if Iwaizumi was with him.

_Are you Oikawa? Don’t forget to feed Beans before sleeping._

In Tooru’s defense, he does not know where the cat food is.

**_____________________________________________**

The gym goes silent the moment Tetsurou opens the door. All his teammates are staring at him, as if he brushed his hair—hold on. Did Oikawa do something to his hair yesterday?

“Wow, you’re punctual again.” Yaku remarks with an unimpressed scowl before turning his attention back to his warm-up exercise.

 _I’m always punctual,_ Tetsurou thinks. Then, he realizes it must have something to do with Oikawa. Yesterday, he also got the same looks from the Seijoh guys. Apparently, it was the first time in so long that Oikawa showed up in practice on time. Creepyzumi patted him on the back for it, and the guy actually looked proud.

“What did he mean by that, Kenma?” Tetsurou says as he approaches the setter who flashes him a suspicious look. He fights the urge to sigh; what did Oikawa do again?

“It’s _Kenma_ again, huh.” The blond deadpans, and then jogs towards Inuoka, who bows in greeting.

His question is answered by Yamamoto, an amused smirk formed on his lips. “It’s because you called him _Pudding-chan_ yesterday, remember?”

Tetsurou slaps a hand on his forehead. Kenma hates being called as pudding. Of course, it’s not Oikawa’s fault since the guy didn't know about that, thus he can't entirely blame him. So, he makes a mental note to prepare a ‘to do and not to do’ guide for Oikawa.

Also, he figures he should ask one from Oikawa, too, especially after reading the texts Oikawa just sent him.

_OMG TETSU-CHAN CALL IWA-CHAN AS IWA-CHAN NEXT TIME OKAY??? NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!_

_And gaaah, AT LEAST BRUSH MY HAIR??? ＼(;´□｀)/_

Tetsurou quickly covers up a laugh on the back of his hand. He must look like a fool laughing over a text while jogging a few laps. But, well, he is the captain. He can do whatever he wants.

He replies: _As long as you don’t call Kenma Pudding-chan._

However, Oikawa’s next message sends him to a laughing fit, earning him curious and judging stares from his teammates. He doesn’t care at all.

_Well his hair looks like a pudding! （￣へ￣）_

Tetsurou can’t help but agree.

**_____________________________________________**

_Can I call you Tetsu-chan tho????_

**_You already did, Tooru._**

**_____________________________________________**

The morning after their third switch, Tooru wakes up feeling light and bright.

He keeps glancing at his phone to check for messages from a specific _Tetsu-chan_.

Although Tooru canceled the date Tetsurou had set up for him right away, Tooru wanted to _return the favor _. So, when the opportunity came during their switch yesterday, as he noticed a shy guy with glasses often glancing at him (Tetsurou) in class, Tooru made sure to grab it firmly. He may or may not have slipped a note in the poor guy’s locker telling him to give him a ring if he wanted to hang out some time.__

__If the guy is definitely interested in Tetsurou (nope, he’s not jealous), Tetsurou would have already received a text about it. And Tooru would have already heard from Tetsurou._ _

__Tetsurou seemed to like teasing him, so now, it’s Tooru’s time to get back at him. Plus, he would need this to pull Tetsurou out of his pretentious closet._ _

__He returns to his bedroom to change into his uniform after taking a quick shower, humming to his favorite pop song as he picks up his phone._ _

__He almost threw it reading the notification from Tetsurou._ _

__Tooru expects an angry response, similar to his own when he found out about his _date._ _ _

__However, all he gets is a…_ _

_Wow, Tooru. How did you know I’m gay?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know our main characters better, shall we? :)

In the following days, Tooru and Tetsurou oddly grew comfortable in light teasing and bantering.

After Tooru told Tetsurou about the phone incident, they've decided not to call each other and just communicate through texting, especially during their switch. They can’t risk losing their only communication during the most important times. Video calls don’t work as well.

The silly bantering was bound to happen, Tooru realized. He knows he has the tendency to be honest (read: bratty) towards other people, and he likes the feeling of being annoying and intimidating. Therefore, imagine his surprise after finding out Tetsurou is more of a smartass than he is.

As much as he is interested in Tetsurou, Tooru is not one to back out from a challenge, especially if his dignity is at stake.

**_Wtf mackerel is ur favorite? Seriously old man??_**

_Don't want to hear that from the baby who eats milk bread._

**_WHATS WRONG WIT MILK BREAD OLD MAN TETSUROU???? ಠ_ಠ_**

_It’s disgustingly sweet, Tooru-chan._

**_HDU??????? WANTA FITE????＼(;´□｀)/_**

Much to Tooru’s chagrin, his soulmate is just so good at taunting him, he’s always the one who ends up getting annoyed.

**_Tetsu-chan! I bet I can make you say pink!_**

_Oho? Challenge accepted._

**_Whats the color of Bokuto-chans eyes?_**

_Owl._

**_THATS NOT A COLOR!!!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣_**

Moreover, the retorts he normally uses against Iwaizumi and his other teammates don’t work on Tetsurou. He would have already received curses from his vice captain for the jabs he’d thrown at Tetsurou, but the guy only reciprocates by teasing. At this point, Tooru is already sure that if Tetsurou was in front of him, Tetsurou would only flash him a smirk. The kind of smirk that would certainly make his knees wobble.

It frustrates Tooru. Ever since he got into the volleyball team in Kitagawa Daiichi, he was used to having some sort of control over people. He especially likes it when he intimidates others, or pisses the hell out of them. He likes how he affects people, for it oddly boosts his self-confidence—one reason why he doesn’t stop annoying Iwaizumi.

But Kuroo Tetsurou, that unpredictable rooster-head easily gets on his nerves and makes him feel like a high school girl at the same time. Even when they are just texting, he loses his composure whenever Tetsurou teases him about his hair or his love for _Star Wars_ (blasphemy!). And, he turns into a puddle of goo when Tetsurou actually says something _nice_ to him.

He hates that Tetsurou has this so much effect on him. Tooru's not used to being teased; it was usually the other way around, especially with Iwaizumi. It bothers him how he feels Tetsurou has gotten control of him and his emotions. It also doesn’t help that Tetsurou can be both a huge nerd and flirt, and Tooru finds him cute and sexy.

Yes, he loves aliens, but the alien feeling Tetsurou has been giving him scares him a little.

Even though he knew he would fall in love with Tetsurou eventually, he still doesn't like the feeling of being the weaker one.

Perhaps, it’s because he doesn’t know what Tetsurou’s intentions are.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tetsurou suppresses the yawn threatening to come out from him while listening to his literature teacher tell them about a poem Tetsurou hadn’t bothered knowing the title and author.

Since he has never really been the poetic type of kid, Tetsurou usually lets his mind drift off somewhere during this class.

Tetsurou and Tooru had recently developed a system to report the happenings on the days they switched, especially when it concerns school and volleyball.

As per Tetsurou’s request, the two of them wrote a ‘to-do and not-to-do’ guide for whenever they swap bodies. Tetsurou’s was mostly about how to act on certain situations and how to call certain people. Meanwhile, Tooru had written mostly about what skin and hair care products to use, how to style his hair, what clothes to wear, and what food to eat.

They both agreed on taking notes in class. Tetsurou’s more worried about Tooru since their lessons are far more advanced than in Tooru’s classes. Plus, he's attending cram school almost every day. Tooru himself admitted he was having a hard time keeping up with Tetsurou’s lessons, so in return, Tetsurou sometimes makes a reviewer for Tooru.

On another note, since Tooru cannot live without a mirror and post-it notes in his room, he had bought some, using Tetsurou’s money, of course. He uses the sticky notes to leave short messages he forgot to text Tetsurou, so he’d see it once they switch back. Tetsurou was not happy about the mirrors… and the glittery pens.

Tetsurou, on the other hand, uses Tooru’s polaroid camera a lot. After all, Tooru said he hadn't used it yet because it is hard to take selfies through it. Whenever an important incident happens, Tetsurou always takes a photo of it, and writes a message on the back of the photo paper. Tooru was not happy about Tetsurou buying films for the camera. Also, Tooru obviously did not appreciate Tetsurou taking a picture with Kageyama whenever they bump into each other.

Aside from those, the only ‘modern’ thing that worked is their exchange of video clips. Tetsurou mostly sends Tooru videos of his surroundings and cats, while Tooru sends him a video of himself. It was the first time Tetsurou used his Snapchat.

Suddenly, Tetsurou takes a loud and sharp breath which earns him a suspicious look from all his classmates including his teacher. Deciding not to whip out a lame excuse, he sheepishly apologizes to everyone before letting his gaze fall on his opened textbook. He slams his hand on his mouth to stop himself from whining.

If he were to be asked, he doesn’t know why he gasped. His teacher was just in the middle of reciting the poem about whatever it was, and Tetsurou was barely paying attention to it, so nothing around him would bring out such a reaction from him.

He also can’t explain why his heart is pounding hard in his chest now. His hands begin feeling clammy on the surface of his desk as he taps his foot impatiently, while trying not to make a sound.

 _What is happening?_ He thinks to himself. And the problem is, nothing is happening. All his classmates are intently listening to their teacher, he can’t hear any commotion outside their classroom, he wasn’t thinking about anything that would surprise him, and he definitely didn’t just have a deja vu.

Is it supposed to be a warning that something bad might happen?

No, he doesn’t think so. He is simply… nervous. Taking a major exam kind of nervousness. But he is neither taking an exam nor participating in class even.

To his surprise, Tetsurou tingles from head to toe. He feels adrenaline coursing through his body, his heart pumping erratically, and he feels his mood brighten up. It is like he can just take on the world.

He would be lying if he says he isn’t fazed by the sudden shift of his emotions out of nowhere. What’s bothering him more is the fact that those reactions won’t usually come from him, except, perhaps, his current emotion, which is something he feels only when he plays on the court—just heightened.

A few minutes later, he feels like his heart just fell. Cold sweat forms on his furrowed brow, his fingers suddenly shiver that he repetitiously weaves them together to control the sudden urge to lift his hand and nibble on his knuckles. He squeezes his eyes shut while his head is buzzing with incoherent thoughts. He’s so edgy he feels like he would snap once someone talks to him.

All Tetsurou wants now is to burst out of the room and scream, but he doesn’t want to attract attention for something he doesn’t even know how it happened.

Then, a soft sigh involuntarily comes out from him next, as if a heavy object has been lifted from his chest, his body automatically relaxing. The frustration and panic are finally gone, though there are still hints of doubt and nervousness in his chest.

Tetsurou is so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t stand up to bid their teacher goodbye.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tooru releases a heavy sigh as he puts a hand over his chest.

Their Math teacher was crazy to suddenly give out a surprise exam, which will technically be like five percent of his total grade for the subject.

He can still feel the throbbing of his heart under his palm. Due to the increased time and difficulty of their training for the upcoming Inter-High tournament, Tooru wasn’t able to completely focus on his least favored subjects, thus the panic he felt hearing his teacher announce the surprise exam.

There was only one part in the test that he really knew. It was the easiest part, because they have been studying that thing since elementary. He thought he would already get a higher score; unfortunately, the succeeding items are about the topic Tooru hadn’t read yet.

Well, at least he survived it, and he thinks he did pretty well for someone who failed to review his notes. How he wishes Tetsurou is in his body today so he would definitely ace this exam.

\------------------------------------------------------

_‘Be careful with what you wish for,’_ is the sentence Tooru thought of the moment he opens his eyes and sees Beans snuggled against his, rather, Tetsurou’s cheek the next day.

He doesn’t mind, though. He had gotten used to having the cat around him, and being in Tetsurou’s room oddly calms him, the same way he feels like his own bedroom is his sanctuary.

After taking a quick shower and putting Tetsurou’s uniform on, Tooru runs to the kitchen to grab some snack, only to meet Tetsurou’s mother on his way.

Tooru had first seen Tetsurou’s mother—tall, blonde, sharp amber eyes, all prim and proper—during their second switch. It had only been brief, though, and it also took place in the hallway near the dining area.

She straightens up, and looks at him with piercing eyes, as if she is the one who is a head taller than her son. Based on the popular Korean dramas Tooru have watched, wealthy women such as her would teach her kids to respectfully bow before her whenever they meet. Therefore, Tooru takes it upon himself to bow as a greeting, not wanting Tetsurou to get into the bad side of his mother because of Tooru.

True enough, Tetsurou’s mother appears to be satisfied by his actions. She merely nods in recognition before she struts towards the door, letting her raven-haired assistant follow her.

Around a minute later, two adult men walk down the staircase, discussing serious business like the women who just left.

Tetsurou’s father, who looks a lot like his son (without the bedhead), doesn’t even glance Tooru’s way, and just continues heading towards a different luxurious car parked in front of the door.

After doing some research on Tetsurou, Tooru finds out Tetsurou’s parents own one of the biggest private hospitals in Tokyo, thus the apparent signs of wealth in their residence. Tetsurou’s father is said to be an excellent surgeon, while his mother is one of the top gynecologists in the country.

Both of them look stiff and strict; the type of couple who doesn’t show affection in public and in private. And if it is true, his analysis would somehow make sense.

It’s not one hundred percent accurate, but Tooru thinks Tetsurou had been neglected by his parents since he was a child.

First, his parents would normally be the type to instill discipline on their child to keep the image of their family. Tetsurou should have grown up to keep his room clean and proper, but his room is like a jungle that Tooru always felt the need to clean it up.

Second, they don’t talk. Literally. They don’t share meals, because the barely see each other. Tetsurou’s parents leave the house early, and come back late. Tooru once tried staying up to wait for them, but he was really tired from practice, so he fell asleep right away. He found out his parents didn’t mind. Tetsurou doesn't even have his parents' contact details on his phone.

Finally, they only have two family pictures—one from when Tetsurou was around three, while the other was probably taken last year—both are just placed in average frames. The certificates proudly hung on the wall are even bigger than the pictures. Plus, they were taken on a studio, and were too formal, like it was taken for business purposes only. None of them was smiling.

Their house, in general, is just sad to live in. He realizes living in an average house with a talkative father and a worrywart mother is better than living in a mansion with stoic parents.

He doesn’t know if he should tell Tetsurou about it, though. It is none of his business _yet,_ still, he can’t help but worry for the man.

Staring at the empty space by the door where Tetsurou’s parents were, Tooru wonders about what he could do to help his soulmate.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tooru gently slides the door to the faculty office close as he keeps his gaze glued on the floor.

After the dismissal bell rang, Shy Glasses-chan, the boy Tooru had jokingly set up with Tetsurou and is actually the class representative, told him Mr. Sato, their Science and homeroom teacher, wanted to have a word with him.

He thought it would just be about some nerdy science thing, so he wasn’t prepared for the next thing that happened.

Mr. Sato told him to take a seat and showed him a blank form that is usually filled for the school to know about their students’ college plans.

 _“Kuroo-kun, you’re the only one who haven’t submitted his college form in your class yet. Have you already decided on a university or a program you want to take?”_ Mr. Sato asked, his brown eyes kind, yet his voice implied hints of disappointment and worry.

Startled, Tooru answered a _“No...”_ at a loss of what to respond.

Mr. Sato sighed, _“You’re in the college preparatory class. You’re one of the top students in your year. Plus, you’re a team captain. You can easily get into the university you’d choose.”_

 _“Sorry.”_ He doesn’t know exactly why, but Tooru was sincerely sorry. Sorry for not knowing the answer to his question. Or sorry for not knowing Tetsurou enough.

_“Have you consulted your parents on this?”_

_“N-Not yet.” Because they don’t talk at all._

_“Please do. We need you to have this form filled out by next month.”_

_”Sure. Whatever.”_ Tooru tried anwering the way Tetsurou would in this situation. He had a feeling it wasn’t the first time they had that conversation since Mr. Sato just sighed and let him go after that.

The first thing Tooru does when he gets back to the Kuroo residence is look for the form Mr. Sato just showed him. It wasn’t in Tetsurou’s bag, and there are a lot of papers stacked on the desk, so it took him about five minutes before finding it.

Indeed, _Kuroo Tetsurou_ is the only thing written on the paper.

Why didn’t Tetsurou fill out the form? Doesn’t he plan to go to college? Won’t he continue playing volleyball? What is holding Tetsurou back?

Even before the forms were handed to them, Tooru already knew which university to go to and what program to take. It was just a bonus that he was offered a scholarship in his dream university. He had already planned everything. And yet, here Tetsurou the genius is.

He supposes Tetsurou has received an offer like that, considering his excellent records, so the sight of the blank spaces in Tetsurou’s form confuses him.

He is sure everyone is expecting Tetsurou to become a doctor like his parents, and that Tetsurou had considered it. Tetsurou is a huge science geek. That guy has a gigantic _periodic table of elements_ on his wall, he’s a fan of _Marvel_ , and he sends Tooru a lot of science jokes every day! With Tetsurou’s brains, he would definitely excel in that field.

However, the beautiful and touching photos Tetsurou took seem to be mocking Tooru for having those thoughts. On the few times they talked about something serious, sixty percent of it are about films and photography; Tetsurou sometimes tell him how badly he wanted to travel the world and take photos or direct a film. Even without seeing his face or hearing him, he knows Tetsurou genuinely enjoys talking about it.

In that moment, Tooru realizes he will do everything to find out what Tetsurou’s thoughts are about it. Whether or not Tetsurou accepts it, Tooru will help Tetsurou decide on his future.

If Tetsurou’s parents won’t be there for their son, then Tooru will definitely be. Always.

After all, isn’t that what soulmates are for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have more of Kuroo's POV... soon! Ahhh this is getting more dramatic! I didn't say this story would be full of fluff and unicorns, right? :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More text/chat conversations since that's the only way they can communicate.

“Tooru, why are you staring at your phone?” Tooru’s mother asks.

Tooru lets his gaze remain glued on the phone next to his rice bowl as he nonchalantly answers, “I’m waiting for Tetsu-chan’s text.”

“Who is Tetsu-chan?”

He is about to answer, but his nephew, who is seated across him, beats him into it, “Tooru’s boyfriend.”

Tooru chokes on the chunk of egg he has just swallowed, feeling his face burn. At the same time, he hears his parents let out an amused sound, while his sister guffaws her lungs out, listening to her son tell everyone how Tooru won’t stop talking about a certain Tetsu-chan lately. Tooru tries shooting his sister and her brat a deadly glare, but then the screen of his phone lights up, so he hastily picks it up and brightens up seeing a notification from ‘Tetsu-chan.’

“So, his boyfriend finally texts him.” His older sister, Rina, remarks, causing the rest of his family to snicker.

Tooru came out to them during his first year in high school, after a few months of being in-denial. While his mother and sister were accepting and supportive, his father was obviously disappointed, although he never voiced it out. It didn’t take long before his father truly accepted him, though on the condition he and his future boyfriend won't do the _do_ in their house.

His mother giggles. “What did your boyfriend say, Tooru?” For the past two years, his family never heard him talk about guys aside from his teammates. It's not that he thinks they'd be uninterested; he just hadn't found someone he could gush about with them. Now that he finally mentions a 'Tetsu-chan,' they're clearly overjoyed.

Before he reads Tetsurou’s message, Tooru looks at his mother to answer her, a certain note he just saw suddenly flashing in his memory.

When he woke up, Tooru found a photo of a bowl of _katsudon_ on his desk, and written at the back of the photo paper were the words, _‘Your mom cooks really well.’_

He remembers the feeling of emptiness in Tetsurou’s house, and the coldness of Tetsurou’s parents. He recalls the piercing, calculating yellow gaze of Tetsurou’s mother, and compares it to the warmth of his mother’s brown eyes. Although his father always makes fun of him, he'd still choose him over Tetsurou's father who barely talks to his son. His chest aches just imagining the pain and sadness Tetsurou has been going through because of his family. Tetsurou must have longed to have a light and happy meal with his parents, which he probably never had.

One day, he will introduce Tetsurou to his family, and let him have a taste of a happy family meal.

The realization strengthens Tooru’s resolve to help his soulmate.

“Oh, he just needs my help with something. And he’s not my boyfriend.” _Yet._

Ignoring the uncharacteristic snort from his sister, Tooru turns his attention back to the text message.

_My homeroom teacher must’ve talked to you huh._

Before Tooru went to bed last night, he left a note telling Tetsurou to text him the next morning. To save Tetsurou from asking what it was about, he attached the note on the college plan form. He knew Tetsurou would understand right away.

Tooru sits up straight and takes a sip of the soup before typing.

**_Yea_ **  
**_Do u plan to go to college?_ **

_Of course._

**_Still undecided on w/c course to take?_ **

_Kinda._

**_Aw what r ur choices?_ **

_I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, Tooru. ;)_

Despite himself, Tooru lets a blush spread on his cheeks. His family is too busy talking about Takeru’s volleyball training to notice him now, anyway.

He had just imagined Tetsurou winking at him.

**_U have to make a choice soon Tetsu-chan_ **

_I know. I’m still thinking about it._

**_Need help? :)_ **

_I can manage. Thank you. But can we please drop this?_

Tooru knows he still hasn’t gained the right to meddle in Tetsurou’s life choices, so he half-heartedly relents…

**_Fine_ **

_Thank you, Tooru._

**_But only for today!!_ **

…For now. If there is one thing Tetsurou has to know about Tooru, it's that once sets his eye on a goal, he would never let anything or anyone stop him from achieving it.

_Tooru._

**_Non-negotiable_ **  
**_U cant stop me from helping u!! ┏(｀ー´)┛_ **

_Fine._

A triumphant grin forms on his face, and this time, it catches his sister’s attention.

“Were you sexting?!” Rina yells, as if she was scandalized, but the glint on her brown eyes says otherwise.

“Your son is seated beside you, Rina!” Their father _finally_ bellows, sounding genuinely appalled.

Takeru doesn’t seem to mind, much to everyone’s horror.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tooru's eyes narrow in concentration watching the video of Karasuno's number 10 spiking the ball with his eyes closed. It was taken during their first practice match a month ago, just after he got the permission from his doctor to resume his training. He wasn't able to play against Karasuno for an entire match, and they will be facing each other again tomorrow, so he decided to watch the video and study Karasuno, especially their weird first-year duo.

Hearing his phone's message tone, he pauses the video on the frame of Tobio's constipated face. He can't help but laugh, rolling over his bed while clutching on his stomach. He makes sure to take a screenshot before grabbing his phone.

If Tooru was a cat, his ears would have already perked up reading a Viber notification from Tetsurou.

_Are you watching your opponents’ videos again?_

Tooru frowns; how did Tetsurou know? He never told him about that. Anyway, he's not complaining. He likes texting Tetsurou.

**_How did u know_ **  
**_I could b watching porn yknow (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **

Then, he remembers Nekoma claims themselves to be Karasuno's 'destined rival,' which sounds totally cheesy and stupid, though he'd never tell Tetsurou that. His soulmate seems to take pride in it.

**_But im watching Karasunos!! Want a copy?? ;)_ **

Tetsurou's reply is instant, as if he had been expecting that response from him.

_Don’t need that. Go to bed now. It’s 3am, way past your bedtime._

He checks the wall clock and nearly shrieks. It's already three in the morning? How long had he been watching these videos?

He shuts his laptop down and lies on his back, pouting at the phone as if it is Tetsurou.

**_But Tetsu-chaaaan_ **

_Did you already drink your milk?_

Tooru gasps dramatically.

**_Mean Tetsu-chan!! ＼(;´□｀)/_ **

_Babies should’ve been asleep by now._

**_Whatever daddy_ **

It's already too late when he realizes he shouldn't have sent that.

_Kinky (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Tooru feels his face heat up instantly.

**_THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT OMG_ **  
**_U WERE CALLING ME A BABY_ **  
**_HOW DO U EXPECT ME 2 REPLY???_ **

_Aw the baby is upset :(_  
_Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?_  
_How about sing you a lullaby?_

**_R u sure Iwa-chan isnt ur twin brother??_ **  
**_Ur both mean to poor Tooru (╥_╥)_ **  
**_U can sing for me tho_ **  
**_Rn_ **

_Go to sleep poor Tooru._

Tooru pouts at that one last line. He'd really love to hear Tetsurou sing. He thinks Tetsurou's singing voice is as good (and sexy) as his speaking voice. And if Tetsurou can indeed sing, then he's definitely perfect for Tooru; he just can't sing to save his life. It was the only flaw of his he was so frustrated about. Heck, even mean and grumpy Iwaizumi can hit simple notes.

Just when he is about to put his phone and laptop on the sidetable, he receives another message notification from Tetsurou.

_Maybe I'll sing for you if you win tomorrow._

Oh, his team will crush Karasuno tomorrow.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

The Nekoma crowd cheers as Kenma dumps the ball to the other side of the net from a tossing position.

Tetsurou crosses his arms and smirks like a proud single father watching his children grow up. Their team isn't that excellent at attacks, but Nekoma prides itself at its techniques and receives. It is reflected on the annoyed looks sent their way by their opponents.

Speaking of receives, Tetsurou jogs over to the court and passes by Yaku, nodding to the libero in encouragement. Although their relationship had greatly improved since first year high school, they'd still rather run a thousand laps than give each other a high five.

"Yo!" Tetsurou greets his teammates quite enthusiastically. Aside from their setter, his teammates greet him back happily. Kenma is too busy trying to drill some mental holes into his head.

He knows that look Kenma is giving him. He, himself, also finds it strange that he has been more energetic than usual ever since the match started. He is relaxed and confident, despite having a mere one-point lead against their opponent. Plus, this is already his third rotation. They have to be the first to reach twenty points.

Now, while waiting for the referee's signal for Inuoka to serve, Tetsurou feels a sudden boost of energy. He gets on full alert once the ball is sent to the other side of the court. He can clearly read every movement of their opponents, and his body quickly reacts to what his eyes see.

His blocks have become more aggressive, too. Even though he believes read blocks are awesome, he doesn’t settle for it now. He’s liking the feeling of stopping the ball from passing through, so he’s aggressively moving and jumping behind the net.

Not only that, his spikes are more powerful today he could take Yamamoto’s role as the ace. He is aware of the stares he has been getting from everyone in the team, but he pays no heed to it. He is just really doing well, which is a good sign since this is their first match in the Inter-High preliminaries.

Tetsurou doesn’t know if he was having fun or he was just in the mood to make the opponent’s ace cry—if the ace was anything like Bokuto. In fact, he just went back to his senses after hearing the referee’s whistle signaling the end of the set.

Nekoma gets the first set.

While they are switching courts, Tetsurou recalls Tooru telling him Aoba Johsai’s first match today will be against Karasuno. When Tooru asked him who he is going to cheer for, Tetsurou chose neither. He wants the Battle at the Trash Dump to happen, but he also doesn’t want Tooru to lose. Whoever wins that match, Tetsurou would feel bad; still, he wished him luck and even promised to sing for him if they win. Tetsurou's starting to regret it, though. No one can't blame him! It was 3 AM, and he was sleepy! It was strange, but he knew he won't be able to sleep until Tooru stops being so active at night.

He frowns. He badly wants to get an update on their match, but of course, he can’t do that in the middle of his _own_ match.

“—Kuroo, did you hear me?” Tetsurou turns to Coach Nekomata with wide eyes. He wasn’t really listening, but he has an idea of what it was about.

“Yes, Coach. Understood.” He’s sure Coach Nekomata just said something about keeping their eyes on the opposing team’s number 4.

As expected, their coach nods and says, “All of you seem to be doing well, especially Kuroo…” Tetsurou fights back the urge to roll his eyes. “Keep it up, and always remember to connect!”

Tetsurou isn’t in the mood to say anything, but he knows it’s his turn as the captain and everyone's already looking at him, so he extends his arm on the center the same time as his teammates and yells as they all hear the whistle, “Fight, Nekoma!” The shout of his teammates should have fired him up, but it didn’t.

He isn’t feeling _well_ , when just a few minutes ago, he was brimming with energy.

This sudden shift of emotions is pissing Tetsurou off, especially now that a match is on-going. The first time he felt this was the day before his latest switch with Tooru. Tetsurou has an inkling this emotion thing is also related to Tooru, and it's highly likely since they're already swapping bodies. Nothing mystic is impossible to him anymore.

Still, he can't confirm his theory for now, and he doesn't want to think about it; he already has his hands full with the soul-switching thing and the Inter-High. He is a genius, yes, but he can only handle so much stress.

Also, he has a lot to say to Inuoka considering the first-year wasn't able to read that last setup which caused him to react a little late.

He may or may not have become more aggressive and intimidating the moment he steps on the court. The opposing spikers visibly panic whenever he jumps and raises his arms up to block their attacks. When Kenma tosses to him, the blockers hesitate to move. Even his own teammates have kept their distance from him, which is good. He doesn't want to snap at anyone.

If this were a practice match, their coach would have already called him out of the court to cool down; however, this is an official game, and despite his terrible mood swings, he is playing better than usual.

"Calm down, Kuro." Kenma tells him sending him a nearly concealed worried glance. Not trusting his mouth right now, he only responds with a nod; he is worried about himself, too, but he doesn't need to let his best friend know that.

After Tetsurou gets in a feint, the scores are now 23-20 in favor of Nekoma. Only two more points needed to win the match.

Tetsurou slightly panics realizing it is now his turn to serve. Aside from his read blocks, Tetsurou is confident of his jump serves. In fact, their coach recognizes he is the best in jump serves in the team.

In any normal circumstance, Tetsurou would have found it fortunate he gets to serve at such a crucial point of the game; however, with how unstable his thoughts and emotions had been throughout the second set, he is worried he might not be able to pull it off.

Tetsurou pauses the moment he presses both his palms against the ball. In an instant, all the incoherent thoughts and worries vanished. He suddenly feels relieved... at ease; like they had just turned victorious.

They haven't won yet, though.

The referree blows his whistle and gestures for him to serve, so Tetsurou figures he doesn't have the time to ponder about his emotions anymore. He takes advantage of his bright mood, and jumps and hits the ball with power and accuracy that could rival Oikawa Tooru's. (He has never seen it in person, of course. Only through videos posted by his fans online while he was first doing his research on Tooru.)

Everyone has their breath held and has remained motionless, still waiting for the ball to come. So when the official points the red flag to their side of the court, nobody has spoken for what felt like years until the audience cheered. Then, the rest of his teammates on-court, except Kenma, crowd him while _screaming_ how shocked they were.

Tetsurou was surprised, too. It wasn't his first service ace, but that might actually be his best recorded serve ever. He doesn't fight the wide smile that broke into his face, the giddiness in his chest overwhelming him.

And when he does it the second time, his teammates (again, except Kenma) and the crowd go wild. 

Somehow, in the middle of their celebration, he feels the _need_ to tell Tooru about what just happened to make the other proud of him.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou goes to check his phone once their team has settled on the benches to watch the on-going match of Fukurodani. He still hasn't recovered much from the elation in winning the first match, but he has already calmed down a bit.

He plans to send Tooru a message, but sees the other guy has already sent him one. He feels a churning in his gut; if his theory about the change of his emotions was correct, then he already knows what Tooru's text is about.

He isn't even surprised as he reads the message.

_Guess who won against Karasuno???_

**\----------------------------------------------------**

The light clanking of utensils on the plates and bowls, and the animated chat between Tooru's father and his sister, all become blurred, background sounds to Tooru.

As he gently prods his chopsticks on the fish fillet, his mind drifts back to the conversation he had with Iwaizumi on their way home.

Still basking in their victory against Karasuno and their next opponent, he was enthusiastically telling Iwaizumi _something_ when his vice captain snapped at him.

 _"Hang on. Who the fuck is Tetsu-chan? You've been talking about him since we won against Karasuno, and it's annoying."_ If Tooru didn't know Iwaizumi better, he'd say his best friend was jealous.

 _"Aw, are you jealous, Iwa-chan? You're still my best fri—"_ Tooru teased the other, earning him a loud smack on the back of his head.

 _"Shut the fuck up, Asskawa. You know what I'm talking about."_ Iwazumi narrowed his eyes at Tooru. _"You even have the nerve to call me your 'best friend.' Best friend, my ass."_

See, Iwaizumi is the ultimate _tsundere_ in Tooru's life. Beneath his sharp glares and insults is a best friend's thoughtfulness. Years of being friends made them attuned to each other's emotions and needs that they usually don't keep secrets, because they _always_ find out no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Iwaizumi was the first to know about Tooru's true preferences, and was the first to accept it.

Now, Tooru's best friend was upset because Iwaizumi definitely _knew_ Tooru has someone new and he never told him about it.

The first day Tooru realized Tetsurou is his soulmate, the first thing he wanted to do was tell Iwaizumi. He'd thought of it out of instinct, for whenever someone asked him out or he saw a cute guy, he had always told Iwaizumi first. However, no matter how open-minded his best friend might be, he just can't tell Iwaizumi that _he has a soulmate._ In fact, he didn't want to tell anyone. At least not yet.

What he and Tetsurou share is a special connection. He wants this to work out, so he can't have anyone else involved in this yet. He wants to make this work through his and Tetsurou's effort alone. After all, they both agreed to keep the switch a secret for now.

Tooru felt guilty, but Iwaizumi should be spared from this.

 _"Oh, he's my newest textmate. Sorry I forgot to tell you."_ He tried replying as casually as he could, knowing how good Iwaizumi is at reading him.

 _"Are you... a thing?"_ Iwaizumi whispered. Despite being as straight as a ruler, Iwaizumi completely and sincerely respects Tooru's sexuality. Still, that doesn't mean he is comfortable talking to his best friend about _boys._ It was adorable, but of course, Tooru would die if he tells his best friend that.

 _"...I don't know."_ He is telling the truth. Tooru doesn't know how to exactly define his relationship with Tetsurou. He knows they are soulmates, but he has no idea if Tetsurou was aware of it.

He knows he feels _something_ for Tetsurou, but he can't say the same thing for the latter.

Iwaizumi must have seen how his mood suddenly went down because he never mentioned Tetsurou again after that.

He sits upright remembering what Iwaizumi told him.

"Tooru, dear, what's wrong?" Tooru's mother snaps him out of his thoughts. He glances at the small, delicate hand that is placed on his shoulder, and visions a larger and tanner hand there instead.

His sister oh-so-kindly _answers_ for him, "He's probably thinking about his boyfriend. What's his name again... Tetsu-chan?"

He must have been blushing heavily, for aside from the warmth on his cheeks, his sister is laughing hard at him he can almost see her throat. That's not a pleasant sight.

He wonders how Tetsurou would look like laughing happily.

"Oh my god, look, he's so in love!"

Tooru visibly stiffens.

In love?

He shakes his head. He is aware of his huge, embarrassing crush on Tetsurou and knows he will fall for him eventually, but this fast and this early? That's unreasonable. They haven't even met in person yet!

Trying to compose himself, Tooru turns to his nephew, who stops ravaging the fried chicken when he felt Tooru's determined stare, "Hey, Takeru. Do I really talk about Tetsu-chan a lot?"

Takeru responds in a heartbeat, "Like, ninety-five percent of the time," Takeru's pitch then raises a bit in mockery, " _'OMG, this cat looks like Tetsu-chan!' 'Do you think Tetsu-chan will like this shirt?'_ "

Flustered, Tooru parts his lips to retort, but his mother plays along, and contributes, using a mocking tone as well, _"Ah, this is Tetsu-chan's favorite dish!"_

It doesn't even surprise Tooru when his father joins in, _"I should make Tetsu-chan eat more milk bread."_

 _"Tetsu-chan is so sexy!"_ His sister chirps.

"Hey! I never said that!"

"Out loud."

Tooru feels his face and neck heat up, because Rina was right. He does find Tetsurou sexy. But can anybody blame him? Just his voice is enough to satisfy his inappropriate fantasies!

"Oh? I was right?" If this were Matsukawa or Hanamaki, they have already received a volleyball on their face.

With a groan, Tooru covers his face with his hands and screams against his palm, "Stop making fun of me!"

After the amused laughter dies down, Tooru's father clears his throat and looks at him, his face serious despite the mirth in his black eyes.

"You do talk about him often, son."

Tooru's gaze falls on his untouched plate, thinking, _'Do I, really?'_

\------------------------------------------------------

Now, he will definitely not get this video of Tetsurou playing the guitar while singing to _'Lego House'_ off his mind... maybe forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow? Is this true? I updated fast???? :D

_"I'm out of touch. I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down."_

Tetsurou's low and husky voice has been engraved in his mind and heart ever since he first watched his soulmate's video two days ago. And it still brings Tooru the same effect despite having viewed it for more than twenty times. No matter where he went and what he did, his mind had always replayed Tetsurou's voice, as well as the way the English lyrics smoothly rolled on Tetsurou's tongue, the image of him wearing his gray training shirt, his lean arms wrapped on his maroon acoustic guitar, his slender fingers deftly strumming through the strings, and his relaxed smile while singing.

Tooru tried convincing himself Tetsurou didn't sing it _for_ him, that Tetsurou picked it randomly, to show off his English skills—much to Tooru's envy, Tetsurou is fluent in English, and often speaks in that language just to spite Tooru. If only Tetsurou knew it only turns Tooru on.

He tried not to melt every time Tetsurou looked at the camera, with those calm and soft amber eyes, as if he was singing _to_ Tooru. He tried to control his heartbeat whenever he watches Tetsurou smirk, as if the other knew what it does to Tooru.

Because if he won't, it will only convince him more that he's already falling for Tetsurou... fast and hard.

It's not that he doesn't want to; he is just scared. In spite of the number of people he had dated, Tooru have never fallen in love yet, so he doesn't know how to handle such feelings. He's falling way too fast for his liking when he doesn't even know if Tetsurou will catch him.

It is a fact that Tetsurou is attracted to him, because who isn't? He _is_ gorgeous. (Well, Iwaizumi is the only exception.) Also, the constant flirting and pick-up lines are clear signs that the other is at least interested in him. However, Tetsurou hasn't showed any signs of wanting something more from him yet.

Seriously, Tetsurou should stop giving Tooru reasons to let these feelings for him grow so fast. Tetsurou should stop being so handsome, smart, talented—

Tooru's phone vibrates in his pockets. He fishes it out, and takes a sharp breath when he reads a text message from the person who is currently driving him crazy.

_Is something bothering you?_

Tetsurou should definitely stop being so thoughtful. And how did he even know? Can Tetsurou sense his emotions? What if Tetsurou can read his thoughts? Is it part of the soulmate system? He has to do some extensive research as soon as he gets home.

_**How did u kno??** _

_I'm an alien, remember?_

Yes, Tooru clearly remembers. In one of their playful nightly text sessions, Tooru remarked Tetsurou was like an alien for being such a weirdo, to which Tetsurou retorted that Tooru loved aliens.

Tooru fights the urge to throw his phone on the road.

Of course, fate's torture doesn't end there.

He passes by a black-haired teenager who looks oddly like Tetsurou (or is it just his imagination) wearing red plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

He doesn't enter his mother's favorite grocery store due to the huge advertisement of Tetsurou's favorite brand of mackerel in can posted on the window.

The group of kids near him are talking about _Iron Man_.

He nearly picks up the _adorable_ black cat that is sleeping by the bushes. Moreover, the structure behind it is a photo studio.

Tooru shakes his head and slaps both of his cheeks. Everything was just a coincidence. He doesn't see Tetsurou _everywhere_ ; everything around him doesn't remind him of Tetsurou.

It's just that Tetsurou looks out for him a lot, and Tooru really appreciates it, so he learns everything about Tetsurou to pay him back for his kindness.

Tetsurou does Tooru’s homeworks whenever they switch. It was a big deal to him, so Tooru tried working on Tetsurou’s a few times, but the lessons are too advanced and complex that he usually gave up on the first few questions. In return, Tooru diligently took notes in class and even fixed his notes. Tetsurou’s handwriting is _abstract._

Tetsurou aces Tooru’s exams, and even made reviewers for him. Tooru gave his best during one of Tetsurou’s long exam; only to realize he would probably fail since he had never encountered that particular lesson yet. He had repeatedly apologized to Tetsurou the next day, but Tetsurou seemed to be fine with it, as if it did not put his future in danger.

Tetsurou takes good care of Tooru's injured knee. They have never talked about it but he knows Tetsurou was aware of it and was actually _treating_ it because his knee feels a lot better every after switch.

Also, Tetsurou is surprisingly getting along with his teammates. Those traitors once told Tooru they liked that side of his (the cool and smart side, which were all Tetsurou), and told him to never change that. Heck, even Iwaizumi had no problems with his ‘personality swings.’

(Tetsurou, the bastard, told his team his excuse for suddenly having an interest in blocking is because of his—Tooru—huge crush on _Kuroo Tetsurou,_ in revenge for telling the Nekoma guys that Tetsurou is a fan of Oikawa Tooru. If only he could tell Tetsurou it was more than just a huge crush.)

Most importantly, Tetsurou is really nice to his family, especially to his nephew. It was the first time Takeru had loved him so much he refused to leave their house for days. Apparently, Tetsurou taught Takeru some blocking techniques and played video games with him. Tooru knew Takeru might want to be a blocker, but Tooru is not, that’s why he couldn’t guide the kid right. And, Tooru sucks at video games.

See, how could he not fall for Tetsurou?

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house..."_

Tooru freezes hearing his ringtone, which he may or may not have set right after watching Tetsurou's video.

He groans and lets himself fall on the grass, his arms wrapping around his knees.

Falling in love is way too different than what he has imagined. It is scary, because you become vulnerable, you get swayed fast, you get easily distracted, and _you lose control of yourself_ when it comes to that person.

Tooru can't let that happen.

"Iwa-chan, I don't want to fall in love yet." Tooru cries the moment he picks up Iwaizumi's call.

He can almost hear the insult that was about to come out from his best friend, but Iwaizumi just lets out a sigh instead. _"Where are you?"_

Where is he? Where is he in Tetsurou's heart? Is he even in there?

"What if he's not in love with me, Iwa-chan? What if he won't fall for me? What if—"

_"You're overthinking this, Oikawa."_

"I'm not, Iwa-chan! I know I'm already falling for him, but he doesn't love me back yet! This isn't right! This can't happen! I _am_ Oikawa Tooru!"

Is this how unrequited love feels?

_"Where are you?"_

"I honestly don't know. Do I even have a space in his heart?" Tooru chuckles bitterly, the sound of it unpleasant to his ears. " _Space,_ how ironic—"

_"Listen. Stay where you are. And don't turn off your GPS. Do you understand?"_

Tooru's vision suddenly blurrs and his surroundings seem like they are spinning.

"No, wait! Please don't hang up on me, Iwa-chan!" Tooru pleads. His eyes are stinging, and his breaths have become labored.

There is a rustle on the other side of the line before Iwaizumi speaks again. _"I wasn't going to. Now, listen to me, alright? Take a deep breath. Then, exhale."_

Tooru tries following Iwaizumi's instructions; takes a shaky breath, and releases it.

_"Good. Do it again."_

_Inhale, exhale._ He doesn't know how many times and how long he did it. All he knows is that when Iwaizumi finally finds him, Tooru breaks down in his best friend's arms.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tooru whines and rolls on his stomach as bright light hurts his eyes and loud chatters in the background echo in his ears.

The loud groan he lets out is nearly unfamiliar to him when he feels someone hit his back hard.

"Ow! Iwa—"

"Oi, Kuroo! Get up!" The assailant, probably, screams at him.

 _Kuroo?_ Tooru's heart sinks in dread.

Tooru quickly turns around and gets up, his gaze falling on his tanned arms—Oh, they're not his. They're Tetsurou's. They switched again.

That's normal, but something else is wrong. He is lying on a futon, among several others in the room, when he _knows_ Tetsurou has only one bed in his room.

Moreover, Yaku standing in front of him, having that permanent scowl on his face while mumbling about Tetsurou being an irresponsible captain is—normal, he repeats—one thing he doesn't expect to see first thing in the morning. _(He and Tetsurou aren't sleeping together, are they?)_ And on the background, familiar boys are shuffling in and out of the room like zombies, moaning about food and being woken up so early.

"What are you waiting for? Get up now! Wake Kenma up, too." Tooru's gaze follows where Yaku's finger is pointed at, and sees a mop of blond hair peeking through the blanket next to him. He will always recognize that pudding hair everywhere.

"Taketora! Don't pee on the wall!" Yaku screeches, averting his attention on the other room to the sleepwalking Yamamoto, who really is moving to pee on the wall. Now that his mind is more awake, Tooru finally puts two and two together.

Since their sleeping quarters is in a classroom that isn't Nekoma's, that means Nekoma must be in the training camp Tetsurou mentioned weeks ago. Apparently, Nekoma sometimes trains with Fukurodani Academy—thus the friendship with Bokuto—and two other schools from different prefectures. Of course, Tooru has already done his research on those teams. He _needs_ to know these people his soulmate is associating with.

Also, his team might face one of these schools in the Nationals. Who knows?

Tooru's body tingles in excitement. He can't wait to meet the other Tokyo teams and learn more about them for future reference. They are so going to crush Shiratorizawa in the finals.

But before that...

"Kenmaaaaa, wakey wakey." Tooru gently and cautiously shakes the sleeping Kenma knowing how much the blond hates being woken up. He makes sure to be on an arm's length away from the fellow setter, in case Kenma throws a fit.

What he didn't expect are for the blond to get up with no complaints at all, and that 'what-the-fuck' look Kenma is giving him, yet again. He will never get used to that.

"Ken—"

"You..." Kenma narrows his cat-like eyes at Tooru even more. The little cat looks so dangerous that he gulps and moves away a bit. Is it because Tooru woke him up?

Much to Tooru's relief, Kenma's phone rings, distracting the second-year. He watches the setter pick up his phone and have his eyes widen a fraction reading the caller ID. That's rare. Kenma usually doesn't show any emotions aside from boredom.

"Shouyou."

 _Chibi-chan?_ Tooru knows Kenma and the Karasuno shrimp have formed quite a friendship, but he didn't know it was to the extent that Kenma can right away ignore his best friend's existence just for a phone call. Perhaps, he can use this information against that orange fluffball.

Then, someone slams the classroom's sliding door open, and that someone shouts, "Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo! Race me to the bathroom!"

The human owl runs away even without waiting for Tooru—well, _Tetsurou's_ reaction, while hooting— _he can do that?_ —at everyone he probably passes by.

"Seriously, Bokuto?" Tooru sighs and moves to follow Fukurodani's captain, thinking that Tetsurou would probably take the challenge and run after the loud owl, judging from the unsurprised looks on the Nekoma guys despite just being forced to listen to the human megaphone.

Before he walks out of the room, he spares Kenma a glance, only to realize it was a bad decision, for Kenma's judgmental stare is back again.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tooru stays on a corner absentmindedly tossing the ball up and down while waiting for the warmups to finish. Their first match for the day will be against Ubugawa High, which is known for their excellent jump serves.

He's still in bliss from their victory against Karasuno, so he might probably get to show off his skills later on, while trying to act more like Tetsurou, of course. It'll be the first time he's having a match against another school's team in Tetsurou's body. He shouldn't let himself get carried away even if these are unofficial matches.

On second thought, maybe he should. To distract himself. 24 hours hadn't even passed yet since his last emotional outburst, and he's still not yet ready to get switched with Tetsurou, know more about his life, and fall for him even more. He even ignored Tetsurou's messages last night, as per Iwaizumi's advice.

He stills. What if Iwaizumi mentions it again? Ask him how he is doing? Iwaizumi doesn't know it was Tetsurou in his body!

"Hey, hey, hey, K'roo!" A bouncing, shining Bokuto prances towards him, his eyes as wide as his smile. The ace looks so adorable he almost makes Tooru smile and forget what he was just worried about; good thing he's able to hold it back.

"What..." Tooru remembers Tetsurou sometimes referring to Bokuto using a nickname. "Bo."

As expected, Bokuto brightens up hearing that nickname.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Do I even have a choice?" If there is one thing he likes about Tetsurou as his soulmate, it's that even if he's in Tetsurou's body, he can be his usual smart ~~ass~~ self because Tetsurou was born that way as well.

Bokuto pouts, and Tooru tries so hard not to pinch the ace's cheeks. "Mean! Anyway, I got a scholarship to Tokai!"

Tooru fully faces Bokuto, finally looking at the other captain with interest. "Really? Tokai U? As in the one here in Tokyo?" Bokuto nods eagerly. Tooru was also offered a scholarship there! What a coincidence! "Did you accept it?"

Bokuto grins proudly, bumping his fist on his chest. "Of course, bro! We both want to get in there, remember?"

Tetsurou wants to get in Tooru's dream school? Seriously? If there ever was a small part in Tooru that doesn't still believe Tetsurou is his soulmate, then it just vanished. It's confirmed: they are connected, and are definitely meant-to-be.

That thought eases him a little. Since Tetsurou is his soulmate, then he will definitely fall for Tooru, too, whether he realizes it or not. Tooru just needs to give Tetsurou some time, no? And so what if he falls in love first? Tetsurou is not a bad guy. He won't hurt him. There's nothing to fear for.

Despite wanting to squeal and roll around the gym, Tooru forces himself to calm down. "Well, yeah. Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks, bro!" Tooru yelps when Bokuto smacks the back of his shoulder. Does Bokuto know how heavy his hands are? "Have you already applied for the entrance exam?"

"Not yet." Tooru grunts, while reaching to massage the part where Bokuto hit him. Because Tooru doesn't have to take Tokai University's entrance exam anymore, he has no idea when it is going to be held.

To Tooru's surprise, Bokuto creases his forehead, looking confused as if Tooru just said the most ridiculous thing.

"Huh? But I thought—"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupts, unfortunately. Tooru tries not to glare so hard at the other setter. Bokuto was about to tell him something important! "The match is about to start."

So as not to make his disappointment noticeable, despite how disrespectful it might be, Tooru turns around and pretends to search for something in their team's bag—Nekoma brings one where they all can put their valuables in during the matches.

"A'right! Talk to you later, bro!" Bokuto pats Tooru's shoulder before running off to his teammates yelling 'Hey, hey, hey!'

Tooru suddenly feels self-conscious as he feels Akaashi's gaze on his back. He knows Akaashi is perceptive, but is it possible the younger setter could sense he is not actually looking at Tetsurou?

"Kuroo-san," Tooru nearly freezes hearing the low grumble in Akaashi's normally monotonous voice. "You were practicing tosses."

 _Shit._ He had done this explanation to Tetsurou's teammates a few times already, but he has a feeling Akaashi will be harder to convince. Still, he has to try.

“Yeah? Isn’t that, like, normal?” Tooru turns to face Akaashi, trying to sound as casual as he can.

“Not for you.” There goes Akaashi with his I-am-suspicious-of-you voice. He can't believe someone like Akaashi can get on his nerves. It should be the other way around.

Trying to keep his cool, he shrugs his shoulders, only realizing how tense they are. “Hey, I’m on vanguard. I should know how to toss.”

That was the excuse he first made up when Kenma asked him about his sudden interest in setting. Their other teammates were convinced by that excuse, but just like Kenma, Akaashi didn't believe him.

The difference between them is that Kenma didn't push any further.

“For a first timer, you seem to do it pretty well.”

It is hardly Tooru's first time, but of course, he can't tell Akaashi that. It will blow up his cover. Dang, Akaashi can be a good detective.

At this point, Tooru decides to just let his wisdom decide his and Tetsurou's fate. Tooru is a natural liar, and he knows how to utilize that skill in the right situation.

“If you must know, Akaashi, it is not my first time doing this as I happened to come across a video of this amazing and attractive setter from Miyagi months ago, and he _inspired_ me to practice setting.”

Akaashi narrows his dark green eyes at him. “Who?”

Here goes nothing.

“Aoba Johsai's Oikawa Tooru.”

Akaashi's facial expression shows a look of recognition for a second. It's a good thing Tooru is too observant to let that get past him. Wow, he must be that famous to have a setter from Tokyo know him. Even Kenma had the same reaction when he told them that during their third switch.

“Akaaa-shi! Send me some tosses!” Bokuto calls Akaashi from the other side of court B, flailing his arms like how a baby owl does to its wings.

“Your boyfriend’s calling for you.” Tooru attempts to joke and revert the raven-haired setter's attention.

Akaashi sighs, but glances at him with narrowed eyes again before walking over to his energetic captain, who brightens up significantly once he is close. For the first time, he appreciates the fact that Iwaizumi is a killjoy. If Bokuto were his ace, the guy would have sucked the life energy out of Tooru on the first few days of practicing together.

Then, a nonexistent switch in his brain softly clicks.

The 'boyfriend' comment was meant to be a joke, but Akaashi didn't seem against it, so it must have been true. He'd always thought Bokuto and Akaashi were way too close to be just teammates the first time he met them. Plus, Tetsurou knew about it, because Akaashi didn't look surprised when _Tetsurou_ referred to Bokuto as Akaashi's boyfriend. Tooru once told Tetsurou his speculation on Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship, and yet, Tetsurou still didn't tell him about it.

He takes out Tetsurou's phone and sends his number a quick text.

**_U didnt tell me Bokuto nd Akaashi r dating!!!!!_ **

Thankfully, Tetsurou immediately replies. It seems he doesn't have to worry about Iwaizumi accidentally telling Tetsurou the incident yesterday.

_Wow, you're talking to me again._

It's like someone punched Tooru's chest. He totally forgot he didn't reply to any of Tetsurou's texts last night.

 ** _Sorry was too busy ytd wit practice (ㄒoㄒ)_** He feels guilty for lying to Tetsurou, but tells himself there's no way he can tell the other the real reason.

_Nah. It's alright. You just made me worry._

Knowing Tetsurou was worried about him almost makes Tooru's heart melt.

_**I'm really sorry!** _

_I understand. :)_  
_Anyway, that thing with Bo and Akaashi was supposed to be a secret lol._

Tooru smiles. It's nice how easy it is to fall back into a light conversation with Tetsurou. 

**_Theyre too obvious for it to be a secret??????? Hellooo??? Even I noticed????_ **

_Of course you'd notice. You're too observant for your own good :p_

Tooru covers his mouth with one hand.

_**EXCUSES!!! ＼(;´□｀)/** _

_Aww, sorry, baby. Please forgive daddy._

Tooru feels blood rush to his head reading that latest reply. He didn't just imagine Tetsurou playfully apologizing to him, calling him _'baby'_ with a purr, on his bed, without a shirt on. Definitely not.

Due to his shaking fingers, he only manages to type a _'whtvr!'_

Fortunately, Nekoma's coaches have arrived and called all the players to gather around them.

\------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Tooru finds himself strolling around the school in silence, wanting to be away from prying eyes for now.

He admits he had fun playing earlier. The teams are much stronger than the ones in Miyagi; all the starting players of Ubugawa are indeed remarkable at jump serves, Shinzen's combination attacks never failed to catch him off guard, and the way Fukurodani handles their spontaneous ace is to be praised for. Tooru would love for Seijoh to face these teams.

Actually, in one of their matches against Ubugawa, Tooru unconsciously shows off his infamous jump serve in frustration. However, Nekoma wasn't surprised at all; apparently, Tetsurou is good at jump serves, too! Tooru was so proud of Tetsurou that he scored five consecutive service aces then. He was able to toss only once, when Kenma was forced to take the first touch to receive Bokuto's spike.

Nekoma won all their matches today, except the ones against Fukurodani. They are really hard to beat.

He recalls his conversation with Bokuto earlier on the gym, about the university he and Tetsurou wanted to get into. He had tried talking to Bokuto about it again, but Akaashi didn't leave Bokuto's side all day (it can be the other way around, too.) He'd never had the chance to hear the rest of what Bokuto had to say.

Even though it's wrong, Tooru is jealous of Bokuto right now. Tetsurou told Bokuto of his college plans, while he refused to tell Tooru.

Then again, Tooru have never told Tetsurou about his plans either. Perhaps, if he opens up to Tetsurou, it would make the other talk, especially once Tetsurou finds out they plan to attend the same university.

Attending the same university as his soulmate is like a dream come true. They won't have to talk through text only anymore; they can share an apartment, train together, have meals together, go on dates, and oh, imagine the pranks they can do together once they switch bodies. Bokuto will never know what hit him.

Now, to make all those happen, Tetsurou has to go to college.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

_Hey hey hey Tetsu-chan!!_

_**Why hello there, Boku-chan.** _

_Funny_  
_Btw Boku-chan said he got a scholarship to Tokai U!_

_**That's great.** _

_And a little birdie told me u want to get into that uni too!_

_**Pretty sure that birdie isn't little.** _  
_**But yes, he's right.** _

_Have I ever told u I got a scholarship there too?_

_**No? But wow. That's cool.** _

_Imagine u, me nd Boku-chan in the same uni????_

_**There'll be chaos lol.** _

_So think abt what course to take ok???_

_**Well, what will you be majoring in?** _

_Astronautics! (☆^O^☆)_

_**I should've expected that lmao.** _

_Well I need to meet aliens!!_

_**You do know that's not what you're going to study for, don't you?** _

_I will study aliens istg! ಠ_ಠ_  
_And now I'm more excited to go to college wit u!!_

_**Really?** _

_Ya! So u better be excited to see me too!_  
_Cos Im the best damn thing that ur eyes hav evr seen!!_

_**Haven't seen you yet, though.**_  
_**Like, in person.**_

_That can change!_

_**How?**_

_Meet me on Tokyo next week? (^_−)☆_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tokai University exists, and they have a pretty good volleyball team.  
> 2\. They have astronautics there.  
> 3\. I thought of making Oikawa take aeronautics instead (cos he'll definitely look good as a pilot) but I found out Tokai U sends their 2nd and 3rd year students abroad for training, too bad. Oikawa will be a student athlete, so he can't train abroad for a long time.  
> 4\. I'm not that familiar with the entrance exams season in Japan, so if my setting was wrong... Well, I'm sorry lol.  
> 5\. I strongly believe Kuroo is fluent in English.  
> 6\. I lowkey ship Kenma and Hinata.  
> 7\. I loved reading everyone's comments on the last chapter! We all want a singing Kuroo, huh? ;))  
> 8\. Thank you for the comments and kudos!! ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tetsu is a perv (Tooru likes it anyway).

Tetsurou knows how attractive he is; girls and boys tell him that almost every day. Though he is not as popular as Tooru, he has his fair share of admirers from both sexes.

That being said, he has experienced being approached by someone who has shown interest in him, and through time, he had learned how to respond to them, especially when he was feeling playful. He knows how to flirt; still, he knows his limitations.

Contrary to popular belief, Tetsurou isn’t that harsh when it comes to rejecting confessions, which he does all the time. He makes it clear he has no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone from the very start. Though he doesn’t oppose when they tell him they wanted to keep in contact and become friends, too. He doesn’t mind getting to know them better because, who knows, one of them could change his mind about relationships. 

Unfortunately, none of them did.

Tetsurou _hates_ going out, except if he’d be hanging out with his teammates. They are the only ones he can tolerate spending some _quality time_ with, since they all have something in common, as long as he doesn't do the planning. Although he is the captain of a volleyball team, Tetsurou hates the idea of planning on where to bring anyone, including his teammates, because it takes a lot of his time and effort. It's usually Kai or Yaku who plans their trips since Tetsurou is not good at it. He just went along with it.

The time he would spend planning a date should have just been allotted to planning his team’s training regimen and its execution. Or on his occasional stroll in the streets of Tokyo, pondering about life. He enjoys his alone time, alright.

In general, he dislikes the idea of going out of his way just for another person.

So, why is he currently listing the places where he could take Tooru next week?

In the span of one month of body swapping with Tooru, he grudgingly admits he had grown attached to the guy. Even without having any physical contact with him, Tooru has easily become a constant part of his life. He always wants to talk to him, tease him, and get to know him more. He just can’t let the day end without talking—texting, rather—Tooru. For the first time, he lets someone make him deviate from his daily routine.

He will never tell the brunet, but his day brightens up whenever Tooru gets flustered over his teasing; it was so easy to rile Tooru up, almost like Bokuto, except Tooru is just more adorable than his owl friend. His reactions—he'd love to see them in person soon—were so priceless he took screenshots of their conversations to serve as blackmail material for future purposes.

_**Have you tried jerking off using my body?** _

_WTH NO??????_  
_DONT TELL ME U TRIED IT????_

_**(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

_OMG_  
_OMFG_  
_TETSU-CHAN I CANT EVEN_

 

_**You said I shouldn't tell you** _  
_**But** _

_TETSU-CHAN I SWEAR_

_**I did it in your school's shower room.** _

_KUROO_

_**It was fun and exciting.** _

_TETSUROU_

 

_**I thought Creepyzumi would catch me!** _

_STOP!!!!!!_

_**Your body's so sensitive, Tooru.** _

_OH GOD_  
_FUCK U TETSU-CHAN_

_**Oho? Such crude words for a baby like you.** _  
_**But I top, baby ;)** _

_NOT TALKING TO YOU_

_**K.** _

_REALLY WONT_

_**Sure.** _

_STOP REPLYING OH GOD_  
_I C U TYPING_  
_STOP_

_**(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

Truth is, Tetsurou was just messing with Tooru that time. He only wanted to know how the other would react, and Tooru never failed to disappoint him. Though, he'd be lying if he says he hadn't thought of testing how sensitive Tooru's body might be during that particular exchange.

The thing is, he can only settle for imagining it because it's difficult to touch yourself while you're in the body of the person you fantasize.

(Oh, he could imagine how _delicious_ Tooru's moans would sound.)

Most of the time, he is flirting with Tooru on purpose, ever since they crossed the 'stranger border,' and even gained more courage to do so when Tooru started flirting back. He is definitely attracted to Tooru, and Tooru is obviously interested in him as well, but he has no idea as to what extent. Plus, he doesn't know how to define their relationship yet.

Tetsurou had never felt this strongly for anyone before. He had always ignored girls when he was younger as they remind him of his mother, while he saw boys as playmates. There were some girls he became friends with, and some he even considered attractive, but that's all. They were mere eye candies to him.

Besides, Tetsurou was too focused on his studies, volleyball too later on, to even think about having crushes. He thought they'd only get in the way.

The time he found out he was more into boys was when he had his first crush on a middle school classmate, who was the first and only guy he had ever dated. Their 'experimental relationship' lasted for a year, until they had to break up because the boy had to study abroad. They have decided to permanently cut ties, but that was a mutual decision. It was better that way.

Tetsurou liked him; however, he figured his feelings for the boy weren't that strong. After all, he was able to let go of him and move on so fast as if they didn't share anything special. His life went on as usual, except that he eyed more boys than girls since then.

After meeting Yaku, Tetsurou realized he has a thing for pretty, strong-headed guys. He had a crush on the libero, yes, but that was short-lived. Yaku was better off a rival and teammate than a lover. There would be chaos if he pursued him, though their classmates and teammates once 'shipped' them, and even labeled them as the team's parents when they reached third year. Kenma was the only one who knew Tetsurou liked it for a while.

The next guy he had a huge crush on was Akaashi. Unfortunately, the extremely attractive setter was introduced to him as Bokuto's boyfriend, so he can only appreciate Akaashi's gorgeousness from afar. Of course, he confessed it to Bokuto— _bro code_ and all. His good friend only placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I feel you, bro." Bokuto wasn't even mad; Tetsurou still doesn't know if he should have felt relieved or offended by it.

Who would have thought Tetsurou will meet another extremely attractive setter, who he happens to swap bodies with?

He had heard about cases of soul switching before, and had done more research on it after he and Tooru swapped bodies for the second time out of curiosity. Apparently, all results said it has something to do with _soulmates._

 _Once two souls connect, they will experience each other's lives at one point,_ is what several soulmate authors have said.

If he'd read it a month ago, when he hadn't met Tooru yet, he would have right away disregarded it and even made fun of it, because Tetsurou only believed in facts. There is no scientific evidence to support this 'too good to be true' soulmate theory. It must have been started by one of the first literary authors, and it was passed on to the future generations, the concept itself developing through time until it became quite realistic.

Still, he can't disregard the fact that he himself is experiencing soul switching, which is definitely as illogical as having a soulmate.

Furthermore, his logical mind can't figure out how on earth he developed strong feelings for someone he hadn't met in person yet. Tooru made him feel things he had never felt before even though they only communicate through texting and video messages. If Tooru already had so much effect on him at this point, he could only imagine what would happen once they finally meet in person.

Speaking of which, he receives a series of text messages from said extremely attractive setter.

_Take me to the shopping district ok??_

 _and the planetarium!!!_

Tetsurou scans his list, and smirks when he sees the mentioned places in it. Of course, the first place he'd thought of was the planetarium, considering Tooru's dream of meeting an alien. Also, he knew Tooru is the type who could shop all day and give women a run for their money. So, the second place he'd written was actually the shopping district.

Is it normal to know a person who is not your relative, best friend or lover this much?

A steady knock on the door cuts through his thoughts. Tetsurou hides the list in his drawer and hoists Beans in his arm.

There's only one person who knocks on his door like that.

_"Tetsurou-san?"_

\------------------------------------------------------

All members of the Nekoma High Men's Volleyball Team groan loudly and collapse on the floor after their captain declares the end of their hellish training day.

Tetsurou admits he's being extra evil today for combining the training regimen he and Tooru made for their respective teams. They have nearly similar playing styles anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to try. Well, they are physically hurt now.

It's just his teammates seemed to be lacking motivation lately. It must be because Karasuno didn't make it to Nationals, but Nekoma still has a chance, so they shouldn't just give up like that. Sometimes, all it takes to keep you going is a push. A violent push.

Besides, their coaches agreed to it.

Suddenly, Tetsurou feels the hair on his arms stand up. He instinctively turns to their setter, who has his sharp and calculating feline-like eyes directed at him as if Kenma is trying to pull out an evil spirit from him.

Well, if that was the reason, he completely understands. Kenma loathes being pushed to his limits, especially in practice.

However, Tetsurou feels Kenma is thinking of another thing. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he won't find out why, so he walks over to his best friend and confronts him.

"Is something wrong, Kenma?"

Kenma's eyes only narrowed more at his inquiry. "I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?"

The setter sighs heavily and wipes the sweat on his forehead using his arm.

"You're acting weird lately," Kenma starts, and Tetsurou has a feeling he knows where this is headed to. "There are some days when I think I don't know you at all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denies with a calm face, but he's actually panicking a little inside. Does Kenma know about the body swap? He knows Kenma is frighteningly observant; still, his best friend isn't the type to believe in destiny and soulmates.

"It's exhausting to explain this, but..." Kenma pauses for a moment and waits before their other teammates run off to the court to collect the volleyballs. Although Tetsurou's relieved Kenma decided not to let anyone hear their conversation, he kind of wished they didn't leave so they wouldn't have this conversation at all. "You just suddenly act like you're not, well, _you._ And then, you're normal the next day."

Without letting Tetsurou comment, Kenma continues his explanation in his usual lazy tone, only with a bit of frustration laced on it.

"That one time you were late in practice and forgot all our names, I thought you just met an accident," Tetsurou inwardly cringes when Kenma referred to an 'accident' as if it is a small thing.

"But it happened again. Like, once a week. Then, you suddenly had an interest in setting, and it turns out you're actually better than me," Tetsurou feels his palm and forehead sweat. He and Tooru have prepared a story for the inevitable, though they both knew their best friends won't buy it.

"Well—"

"You refused to help Koutarou with his pranks back at the training camp just because you were sleepy." At that, Tetsurou was offended. Although he joins Bokuto in pranking others _most of the time_ , he still turns the human owl down when he doesn't feel like it. How could Kenma think of him so lowly?

"Also, you often mention an Oikawa Tooru."

Hearing Tooru's name has Tetsurou's heart thump wildly against his chest, forcing him to tone down the urge to punch his chest.

He should have been prepared for the day Kenma will ask questions. He knows Kenma would at least notice anything odd about him, that's why he had a whole speech ready, but all of a sudden, he forgets everything.

Palming his nape, Tetsurou avoids Kenma's calculating gaze. "Well, Tooru's someone I met on the internet—"

"I thought you found a video of him?"

Thankfully, Tetsurou's wit becomes useful to him now. "Yes, then I searched his profile, introduced myself, and we became friends."

Kenma still doesn't look convinced, but drops the topic about Tooru anyway. He can't have Kenma ask him about the real deal with him and Tooru, because he doesn't know what to answer. He can't lie to Kenma about his feelings.

"And the weird mood swings?"

If Tetsurou isn't in his right mind, he'd say, _'That's because Tooru is so emotional I can feel it, too.'_ Kenma wouldn't believe it, but he can't cause any more damage to his reputation to his best friend by saying such nonsense. _Technically, it's not nonsense... still!_

He doesn't like using his personal issue as an excuse; however, he was left with no choice. He has to keep his and Tooru's secret, even from his best friend.

Speaking of issues, he remembers he has to attend a _special_ dinner tonight. Just the thought of their dining area is enough to darken his mood.

Kenma must have noticed, for he sees the setter's eyes widen for a second before his face shows he already understood what's on Tetsurou's mind. After all, Kenma knows him best.

"I see," Kenma sighs and looks away. "Do they still—"

"Oi! Kuroo! We're done cleaning up!" Yaku yells from the other side of the gym, and Tetsurou is thankful for the distraction. He doesn't want to talk or even think about it for now when the first reason why he played volleyball is to forget.

\------------------------------------------------------

Minami Inoue, his mother's secretary, welcomes him as he enters their doorstep. She's clad in her office uniform, her slick black hair neatly tied up to a ponytail. She straightens her back after regarding him with a polite bow, though she still refused to make eye contact with him. It is one thing that makes him uncomfortable around her; she treats him as if he is like his parents, like she believes Tetsurou also thinks he is superior than her just because he is his parents' son.

Still, he tries to understand her. She's just doing her job, and his mother must have instructed her to do it.

"Good evening, Tetsurou-san. Dinner will soon be prepared." The woman in her late 20s politely announces as she fixes her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. Tetsurou merely gives her a nod in recognition, fixing his grip on the strap of his sportsbag before striding to his room silently.

Tetsurou takes his time in changing into a 'more acceptable' outfit—a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers—for dinner. It is the first time in months that he is sharing a meal with his parents in their dining table. However, it is not something that pleases him; in fact, he dreads this moment the most. Being invited to have dinner with his parents only meant that they need something from him.

And, he usually doesn't like it.

When Minami told him about dinner this morning, he had been preparing himself for whatever bad news he's going to receive. But he knows what they'll mostly talk about, and that's exactly why he considered ditching his parents to eat at Kenma's house. Then again, his parents will know, and they will cause a scene by sending someone, most probably his father's right-hand man, to pick him up from his best friend's house. He doesn't want to give Kenma's family trouble.

Tetsurou flinches in surprise when Beans suddenly jumps on his lap and snuggles on his tummy. Tetsurou allows himself to smile and relax watching the black cat rub his head on his shirt before curling up on his lap. Beans must have sensed his frustration that's why he is being extra affectionate.

He inserts a rolled paper bag in his pants' pocket before following Minami to the dinner area.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Tetsurou, have a seat."

Hearing that familiar stern and commanding female voice never fails to make his blood boil.

He lifts his gaze up from the floor to the man and woman sitting on both ends of the long wooden table perched on the middle of the dining room. At first, he questioned the point of buying such a table when the three of them barely use it. Then, he realized that when they actually use it, they sit far away from each other, most probably to avoid contact.

Why does his family have to be like this?

His mother is the only one looking— _staring_ —at him, while his father is busy signing some papers that his assistant just handed him. He doesn't even spare his son a glance to acknowledge his presence.

"Father. Mother." Tetsurou greets his parents with a blank face, casting his eyes down again. As he takes his seat, he can feel the eyes of his mother following his every action, making him feel like he's a guest they are forced to welcome in their _home_.

"How is school going?" His mother asks, while their helper, Yuuko, serve their food.

"Fine." He grumbles before sipping on the soup. Then, he prepares himself for the next set of questions to be thrown at him since his mother has already started the introduction to it.

This topic will come up, he knows it. Still, he had hoped they would have at least a few more minutes of silence before they begin reprimanding him. They haven't even finished the appetizers yet.

Nonetheless, Tetsurou expected this, so he is ready. As usual, he continues having his meal, refusing to make eye contact with his mother while she speaks. His father never really say anything much on this kind of situation.

"Are you still fooling around, Tetsurou?"

"You know chasing balls won't get you anywhere, don't you?"

"We were informed you haven't submitted your college plans form yet. How come?"

"Are you planning to continue this... hobby of yours? That's not going to get you a job."

"We permitted you to engage in sports since you're doing good in your studies as well, but know that we will no longer let this go on in college."

After years of going through this, he learned that the best way to deal with family dinners is to not answer and block them out.

They won't listen to him, anyway.

"We heard that..."

\------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou finds himself in front of a lamp post on an empty park. He must have been walking for quite a while now, considering that he's far away from his house. This park used to be a huge playground where he first met Kenma and some friends. But when the kids in their neighborhood started growing up, the authorities turned it into a boring park for lovers (because there are only a few lamp posts lighting the place). He's actually surprised he hadn't seen any couple sneaking around tonight.

His impromptu stroll is not the first time it happened. In fact, ever since he started getting used to his mother's lectures, he'd go out after dinner to wander aimlessly.

At first, he just tried not to take his mother's words to heart, convinced himself that she was just thinking about his welfare. Later on, he found it easier to ignore them—he could hear them, but he didn't understand them—until it came to the point where he'd space out in the middle of the lecture while his body automatically move to make it appear that he was listening. And then, his feet would lead him outside, wherever it may be, until he gets his senses back.

Although Tetsurou feels guilty about this, he knew it was for the best. His parents—mostly his mother—can lecture him all they want and they would get zero complaints from their son. No one gets frustrated and hurt—well, his parents, at least. No one will fight.

Rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, Tetsurou sits on a nearby stone bench and takes out something from his pocket. In the paper bag is a milk bread he bought from a bakery that just opened this morning near his school. Buying it with his teammates around earned him a series of teasing, but he let it go for once.

They are lucky the milk bread oddly looked the same as the ones Tooru's favorite bakery makes.

Tetsurou snaps a photo of himself taking a bite of the bread, and sends it to Tooru without a caption. He is a man of a few words, after all.

_U FINALLY RECOGNIZE THE FOOD OF THE GODS_  
_also R U WEARING A FORMAL SHIRT_

He lets a smirk form on his lips; the reply is so typical of Tooru.

_**Food of babies, you mean.** _  
_**And, Daddy has to work to support his baby.** _

Tetsurou is aware of the innuendo attached to his 'daddy' jokes, and knows its effect on him; still, he likes Tooru's reaction to it that's why he keeps on doing it.

_WHTVR OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_Didja like it tho??_  
_The milk bread ofc_  
_W8 no dont answer that. I know u did_

_**It's decent.** _

Tetsurou quickly prepares himself and his phone for the inevitable flood of messages that will soon come. He finishes the sweet treat right away, because he knows he will forget about it the moment his phone vibrates.

_DECENT???_  
_BLASPHEMY_  
_ALL MILK BREADS ARE HEAVENLY_  
_COS ITS MADE FOR GODS LIKE ME_  
_AND IT SUDDENLY MAKES SENSE WHY U DONT LIKE IT_  
_BUT LEMME TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN HOW HOLY THIS BREAD IS_  
_FOR UR STUPID UNEDUCATED FISH-FILLED MORTAL BRAIN_

Tooru's texts don't make sense anymore, but Tetsurou reads all of them, imagining Tooru's cute whiny voice saying all those lines instead. Tetsurou isn't one for sweets; however, he could always make an exception if it's Tooru.

God, he can't wait to meet this boy in person.

_Where did u get that anyway_

Finally, Tooru stops ranting about how milk bread was made by the god of sweets' servants.

 _ **It's a secret.**_ Tetsurou doesn't want to tell Tooru about the bakery, actually. The bakery is actually the last stop for their _date_ next week. He just wanted to give Tooru a teaser for his surprise. That is, if they won't switch before that. He's been praying their supernatural condition won't ruin his plans.

_Tetsu_  
_I have to tell you something_

His excitement dies down as he reads the latest messages. Tooru never spelled every word correctly if he is in a playful mood. Plus, the fact that he didn't add a suffix to his name must mean it's something quite serious. He still doesn't type the correct punctuation marks, though.

_Listen_  
_Oh w8 i forgot u cant hear me rn_

Despite his inner struggle between turning his phone off or continuing reading his messages, Tetsurou snorts.

_You know how we're both volleyball players who take our passion seriously right_

_Because we're both captains and I know you care for your team as much as I do_

_That's why I really hope you'll understand my decision because it's for the best_

_Also know that this wasn't my intention_

Now, Tooru is rambling and being dramatic. Normally, he would have found it cute, but Tetsurou knows where this conversation is heading to. Tooru should better be thankful they aren't talking on the phone because Tetsurou would snap at him.

_**Tooru.** _

He hopes Tooru is just playing a prank on him.

_I'm sorry I can't make it next week!! (ㄒoㄒ)_

It's like Tetsurou's system has just _shut down_.

_i forgot abt the inter high im so sorry_  
_coach wont let me take a break_  
_we'd even practice on monday_  
_im so sorry tetsu-chan (╥_╥)_  
_lemme make it up to u pls_  
_can we postpone it after the finals or sth?_

Tetsurou's senses are starting to get numb, the same way it does whenever his parents are around. He barely even read the last few texts.

_**Ok.** _

_Ur mad at me ;(_

No, he just doesn't care anymore.

_Im really sorry Tetsu-chan (╥_╥)_

He doesn't bother replying, for he has no energy to do so. He is just so _tired_ and not in the mood to deal with another disappointment in his life. He wants to go home, listen to calming classical music and hug Beans even if the moody cat would struggle in his hold.

He snaps out of his bitter thoughts as he feels his phone vibrate on his palm, and regrets checking what's on the screen.

 _Tooru, calling..._ is flashing and on the background is the latest photo Tooru sent him. It shows Tooru smiling so sweetly and so _prettily_ on the camera, his cheeks looking flushed, and his light chocolate eyes twinkling as bright as the stars in Miyagi.

Tooru sent him the picture when Tetsurou told him they lost against Fukurodani in all of their training matches that day in an attempt to cheer him up. Of course, he teased Tooru first but he actually saved the photo right away. It definitely served its purpose because Tetsurou indeed felt his mood lighten up.

Now, before the picture could bring the same effect on him, he swipes the reject button. He sighs and rakes his fingers on his hair.

Could this day get any worse?

Tetsurou is not as strong as everybody thinks.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou would like to think Tooru turned him soft and emotional.

He had barely slept a wink last night thinking about what happened. He had imagined Tooru crying while repeatedly texting him, and the image of it was like a punch to his gut. Plus, his chest and head hurt badly he couldn't determine which emotions were his or Tooru's anymore.

He can't remember what he did after reading Tooru's text. All he knew were the pain in his chest, the restlessness, and the fact that Tooru didn't get some sleep either.

It's like what Tooru said. Tetsurou is also a team captain, and the quarterfinals in Tokyo is coming up, too. As a fellow captain who _deeply cares_ for his team, he _should_ understand why Tooru backed out, and he _should_ know Tooru never wanted this to happen. In fact, he _should_ be quite thankful Tooru didn't bail out on him the day itself.

However, for the first time in his life, Tetsurou was anticipating for a day which isn't related to volleyball practice. He was eager to check out places he stopped bothering going to because he is tired of seeing them nearly every day from the time he learned how to sneak out from his house. It feels like he had just _wasted_ his time and energy planning where to spend an entire day, going out of his way by making a suggested itinerary. Of course, he didn't specify a time; he didn't want them to be restrained by such details.

It's just that there is finally one person he liked so much aside from Kenma who sincerely wants to spend time with him. Share a meal with him _in his house_ , for example.

He was just _so_ excited.

Turns out, all his efforts were just useless.

But Tooru didn't ask for that. Tetsurou willingly did all those; therefore, Tooru doesn't deserve this treatment. The problem now is how to apologize.

First, he doesn't know what to tell Tooru; he's been a jerk to the other for completely ignoring Tooru's texts until now even though he knows what happened wasn't Tooru's fault.

As much as he wanted to blame himself, Tetsurou is too prideful for that. Instead, he forces the blame upon his parents for making him vulnerable last night. If it was just a normal night, if they hadn't tried pushing his buttons, Tetsurou would have simply accepted Tooru's reasons and agreed to reschedule their _date_ like a sane and decent man.

Second, how could he explain about his family situation? It's uncomfortable talking about it. Heck, he's never even opened it up to Kenma. The boy only figured it out on his own through observing them.

Having literally lived in his body for many times now, he's sure Tooru knows he doesn't get along with his parents. Even though Tooru was so keen on making him talk about his college plans, Tooru never asked anything about his parents; something that he was quite grateful for.

And something that makes him feel worse.

Again, how is he going to apologize?

"Kuroo, come over here for a sec." Coach Naoi calls him, effectively stopping him from letting out a groan.

Thankful for the distraction, Tetsurou jogs towards the two older men, bowing politely as he gets close.

He's hoping for good news since all he got yesterday were the opposite.

Coach Nekomata stands up from his folding chair with his arms crossed. The old man looks up at him silently, as if understanding that he's going through something.

Then again, he shouldn't be surprised; Coach Nekomata is— _has always been_ —the team's father. He is gentle, attentive, and understanding—qualities that his own father lacked. Though they've only known each other for three years, Coach Nekomata could see through him.

Coach Nekomata smiles, and Tetsurou knows he's not going to like what he's about to say.

"We're going to Karasuno for a practice match this Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some would prolly find Kuroo OOC, but let me explain. I gave Kuroo a different back story, and even though we don't know a lot about the canon Kuroo's past, the one I created for him will change a lot of things about him in my story, just like his sexual preference.
> 
> This chapter took place in the middle of the week. The "date" was supposed to be next weekend, while the practice match is on the current week's Saturday. I don't know if I made that clear or not but oh well :D you can ask me anything :D
> 
> And, I totally like the idea of Kuroo crushing on Akaashi. They're my guilty pleasure.
> 
> You can talk to me on my [tumblr](http://www.ariitomi.tumblr.com)! I don't bite! Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"A practice match this Saturday? Why so sudden, Coach?" Tetsurou inquires. It is so unlike the old man to suddenly arrange a practice match without giving his team enough time to prepare for it. He'd usually announce it a week before the match.

Coach Nekomata shrugs and reads through the notebook Coach Naoi uses to record their development. "Well, I'm sure you also noticed that the team has been quite down ever since we found out Karasuno lost."

Indeed, he did, and never expected it. Although Karasuno made quite an impression on him, he never thought the news of their rivals losing would bring such an effect to his teammates. Albeit subtle, Kenma also showed signs of it—the guy got even _lazier_ during practices.

So, perhaps, Coach Nekomata made the right decision. He can only imagine his teammates' reaction once they deliver the news to them. Besides, Karasuno probably needs this too.

"Also," Coach Nekomata continues, his eyes glinting in what he assumed (and feared) as mischief. "I heard some interesting news..."

Tetsurou shamelessly admits he's the one who likes to gossip the most in the team. Of course, he's the team captain, so he has to know every juicy gossip about his teammates and their opponents. Plus, he could use the information against them whenever they are being stubborn. He's not called the cunning captain for nothing.

And now, he starts questioning his status since he can't remember anything interesting recently aside from Kenma accidentally implying to everyone that he has a crush on the Karasuno shrimp. Everybody knew, of course, they were just waiting for his confirmation. Now, what is that thing Coach Nekomata knows that he possibly doesn't?

"Aoba Johsai's Oikawa Tooru is an interesting kid." Evil Nekomata finally drops the bomb.

Tetsurou tries so hard to look unaffected hearing the name of the boy who has been driving him crazy for more than a month, but his efforts are futile. By the look on the old man's face, he realizes he has to stop the pretense because the man already knows about their connection; he must have heard it from his teammates who are so interested about his love life. Though he has no idea how much his coach knows about him and Tooru.

He knew Coach Nekomata was up to something. Does Nekomata know that he's having troubles with Tooru?

"Try inviting him and his team for a practice match, will you?" The coach's lips stretch to an I-may-look-innocent-but-I-know-what's-going-on smile.

Nekomata is evil. He does know.

"I'd like to meet the team that has beaten Karasuno." _I'd like to meet the person who has beaten down the walls our strong captain put up around his heart_ , Tetsurou knows that's what the old man really meant. 

They call Tetsurou sly, but have they already seen the true identity of their coach? After all, Nekomata is the most cat-like among them. 

Then again, he'd love to have a practice match against Aoba Johsai, too. Actually, he and Tooru have already talked about it several times, but none of them had the courage to make it a reality. Tetsurou himself was afraid to interact with Tooru and his team personally—in his own body, as Kuroo Tetsurou. He doesn't know Tooru's reasons. 

He'd just tease Kenma about finally seeing Chibi-chan again to distract himself from thinking that in two days' time, he and Tooru are going to be in the same place again. 

__

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tooru notices how fast the chatters in the dining room died down the moment he entered, but he didn't comment on it. He ignores the worried stares his family is giving him while he tries to have breakfast like nothing's wrong with him; like nothing's bothering him, because he wants them to go back to being his noisy annoying family.

He wants them to be so loud, enough to distract him from thoughts about Tetsurou.

However, the same thing happens in school.

Why is everyone just staring at him? Tooru asks himself. Normally, they (particularly Hanamaki and Matsukawa) wouldn't let him hear the end of it for arriving early on practice. It's a rare thing, after all. So, why are they keeping their mouths shut? It's not like he _loves_ getting teased by his teammates; he just doesn't like how weird they are acting.

Then again, he's not in the mood to deal with his bipolar teammates, so he heads straight to the ball cart to start warming up. Anything to stop him from _thinking_ —

Something hits the back of his head.

"Iwa-chan!" He whines as he sharply turns around, a hand cradling where the ball just hit him. Iwaizumi—thank goodness he's acting normal—gives him an unimpressed look before throwing him another ball, which he automatically catches between his two hands this time.

Iwaizumi then crosses his arms on his chest. Tooru knows Iwaizumi is now on his 'Dad-mode.' "So, what made you forget to take a bath?"

Tooru's eyebrow twitches. "I took a bath!"

"Oh? Could have fooled me."

"Excuse _you_ —"

"I'd ask you what the problem is," Iwaizumi cuts in, causing Tooru to stiffen. "But it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

 _Of course, it's not._ Tooru nearly mumbles. He knows how Iwaizumi's mind works. His best friend uses reverse psychology on him a lot whenever he wants to know something from him but is too shy or scared to ask, and now, he's doing it again. He pities Iwaizumi's future girlfriend.

Since his _honest_ friend finally decided to use the 'guilt trip' tactic on him, Tooru has no choice but to tell Iwaizumi everything. Then again, he won't only get away from the ace's wrath, he can also get this problem out of his chest. It's actually a good thing.

"I kinda had a fight with Tetsu-chan." Tooru starts and takes Iwaizumi's silence as a sign to continue with his story.

And so, he relays to his best friend everything that happened yesterday, choosing to leave out the part where he cried all night and kept sending messages to Tetsurou. He's feeling guilty, okay? Tetsurou's obviously upset with him.

As he tells him his story, Iwaizumi's permanent scowl gets even deeper that it's turned kind of chilling, like Iwaizumi wants to kill someone. Should he warn Tetsurou?

"That's bull," Iwaizumi snorts and he rolls his eyes. "I mean, he's the bull. Why would he get mad over that? His team is competing in the quarterfinals too, right? Then, he probably doesn't care—"

"No! Tetsu-chan cares for his team! I know it!" Tooru snaps. _No one_ , not even his precious Iwa-chan, can say bad things about his soulmate in front of him.

But Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him, so Tooru shrinks a little, and mumbles, "Maybe he just had a bad day."

"If that's the case, then he should have already apologized to you." Iwaizumi begins sounding impatient, but Tooru is stubborn, and he'd like to keep it that way. His purpose in life is to test Iwaizumi's patience anyway.

"Maybe he forgot to."

At this, his best friend lets out a deep sigh, that one he makes when he wants to give up on life. "Oikawa, stop making excuses for him. Yes, you did something wrong, but you apologized for it. He should at least accept that. I don't know the guy well, but this is fucking immature of him."

Tooru can only pout and stare at the ball in his hands. As much as he wants to defend Tetsurou, deep inside, he knows Iwaizumi was right. Tetsurou's not the only one upset that their _date_ is going to get postponed, right? It's not like he called it off; he only asked to move the date. Tetsurou may be his soulmate, but his team is more important for now.

As a fellow team captain, Tetsurou should understand.

"What should I do, Iwa-chan?" Tooru's shoulders slump as he lifelessly dribbles the ball.

Iwaizumi takes the ball from him and throws it back to the cart. "Put your phone away, wash your face, fix your goddamn hair, do some warmups, and then join us for matches. We need our shitty captain."

Tooru can't help but smile; Iwaizumi may curse a lot and even insult him, but it oddly comforts Tooru most of the time, and he wouldn't have it any other way. It keeps him grounded, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Just say that you need your amazing setter, ace."

"Go to hell, Asskawa."

\------------------------------------------------------

Because he knew that his parents and sister will be home late, while his nephew's staying over at his other grandparents' house, Tooru asked (forced) his teammates to go out for dinner. At first, Matsukawa suggested that they have dinner at Iwaizumi's place, but for obvious reasons, Iwaizumi vehemently refused to. Tooru didn't tell them, but he's with Iwaizumi this time; Iwaizumi's house is only a few blocks away from Karasuno, and that school reminds him of Tetsurou.

So, they ended up eating at a nearby ramen place, and he went straight to his room when he got home.

The day, in general, had been nice. He barely even thought of Tetsurou since he was so focused on school and training. Plus, his fans never failed to shower him (and his ego) with compliments.

But now that he's in his room, the place he's both happy and sad to wake up to—happy because he's in his body, and sad because he's not in Tetsurou's—the sadness and frustration are coming back to him. All day, he'd been trying to convince himself that Tetsurou was just busy that's why he hadn't thought of sending him a text.

But who was he kidding? His and Tetsurou's classes and training end at the same time, and he knows Tetsurou heads straight home after training. So, he should have already received a text from him by now.

What is happening to them? They haven't even met yet, and Tooru could already lose him. Aren't they soulmates? Isn't this supposed to work out?

Then, a paper bag on his desk catches his attention. It is a bag full of milk bread, and a note was attached on the bag saying:

_Don't worry, Tooru! Just give it time and everything will work out in the end!_  
-Mom  
_P.S. Your dad bought these ;)_

His mom was right. He should just give Tetsurou some space and time to solve his issues. He knows that Tetsurou will talk to him again when he's ready, and then, everything will be fine.

Because they are soulmates.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Come to think of it, he should be grateful for this. He'd been thinking of ways on how to apologize to Tooru, and this was the answer given to him. What other way to apologize than doing it personally, right? Perhaps, he should heed Coach Nekomata's request and schedule a practice match with Aoba Johsai as thank you.

However, he can't leave in the middle of their current match against Karasuno. He'd have to do it right after the match, but it would be rude to suddenly leave. Suddenly he realizes this is not going to be easy.

"Long time, no see, Kuroo-san." To his surprise, Kageyama appears in front of him and politely bows to him while trying to put up a blank face, which was mastered by the tall blond beside him. Honestly, he didn't even notice the boy come close.

Laughing, he taps the first year setter's shoulder. "Long time? I just saw you last wee—"

Oh, right. He saw Kageyama while he was in Tooru's body. Good thing he was able to stop talking. The smaller boy looks confused, but it's probably because he didn't get it, which is good.

Actually, he has grown quite fond of the Karasuno setter. Knowing Tooru's issues with the kid, Tetsurou made sure to always meet Kageyama whenever they switch souls, and take pictures with him just to spite Tooru. He'd always found Kageyama's confused expression adorable, though it's obvious he puts up with Tooru's (Tetsurou's) odd requests because he idolizes the older setter. Kageyama and Tooru are so similar in many ways, not that he'd tell Tooru that.

"Did you see each other after our first practice match, Kuroo-san?" The brooding blond asks, his face and tone expressing suspicion. Tetsurou nearly forgot about Karasuno's middle blocker, who's just _always_ near Kageyama. He thought these two don't get along?

"No, we didn't." Kageyama answers for him... Is he pouting?

A smirk quickly forms on Tsukishima's lips, as if he had been expecting that reaction from the setter. "Why, my apologies. I was just concerned that Your Highness could have been meeting with the enemy before the battle."

"S-Stop calling me that!"

Knowing his presence is not needed anymore, Tetsurou immediately turns and walks away, his hand clenching on his chest. Those two painfully reminded him of himself and Tooru.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou was able to sneak out from Karasuno after he got permission from Kenma, his vice captain, and his coaches, while they are busy cleaning the court. Kai can take care of things while he's gone; reason why he's chosen as the vice captain. Well, he had to let Kenma know where he's going (best friend code). Besides, he teased (distracted) Kenma about giving him more time to be with the shrimp, who, by the way, was overly enthusiastic when they arrived, and all of them (except Hinata) saw Kenma _blush_ for the first time. It was so cute.

Fortunately, Aoba Johsai is just one bus stop away from Karasuno. It's a Saturday afternoon, and there are not much students around, so Tetsurou is able to sneak in easily.

Although his body had never been here, his mind automatically tells his feet to lead him to the men's volleyball team's gym. He had no trouble looking for it, because he's already memorized this place by heart...

...which has started beating fast as he's walking closer to the gym until he hears the familiar sounds of shoes soles squeaking, balls being hit, and yelling from familiar people. He feels his legs getting heavier the closer he gets to the door, but pushes himself to move forward.

He takes a few moments standing in front of the door before inhaling deeply and clutching on the paper bag in his jacket's pocket as if that thing would give him courage.

_Here goes nothing._

Nervously, he peeks through the small space between the slightly ajar door, just in time to hear Iwaizumi yell, "Nice serve!" and see Tooru dribble the ball before locking it in his hands.

At the blow of the whistle, Tetsurou holds his breath and watches Tooru throw the ball to the air, and it's like time for Tetsurou has slowed down as Tooru runs after it and jumps, bending to a beautiful form that causes Tetsurou's heart to skip a beat.

He must be going crazy, for he thinks he just saw wings appear on Tooru's back.

When Tooru slams the ball to the other court with terrifyingly striking strength and accuracy, Tetsurou realizes that he's screwed.

When amber eyes and chocolate eyes meet, Tetsurou's chest begins hurting due to his heart beating wildly.

And when Tooru mouths his name, Tetsurou does the thing that would make the other hate him even more.

He runs away.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

His teammates crowd him after they hear the whistle signaling their victory. However, he can't focus on them because of how fast his heart is beating. It can't be out of the thrill of winning; it's different. It's out of pure happiness and _love_ , a feeling he can only ever relate to that special man in his life.

As if on instinct, he shifts his gaze towards the door, and tunes out his surroundings taking in the presence of a tall guy behind it, who has a ridiculously messy black hair, and is wearing red jacket and pants.

His eyes settle on the guy's eyes which he'd love to see up close, but suddenly feels a painful pinch in his chest.

There's no doubt. There is only one person who can draw out such emotions from him. It's...

"Tetsu-chan..."

He feels like his heart is squeezed when he sees Tetsurou's eyes widen, so he pushes past his teammates to get closer to him.

However, Tetsurou is suddenly gone.

The world around him crashes.

"Tetsu-chan!" He screams in panic as he makes a dash for the door, hoping that he wasn't just having an illusion that Tetsurou was here.

Then, he sees the 'NEKOMA' print on the red jacket of the tall raven-haired guy running away from the gym. From him.

_No..._

Tooru runs after the guy, calling his name in desperation, because _Tetsu-chan is here_ , he's finally so close to him, and they can finally meet. Tetsurou is here, and he wants to hug him, _feel him._

"Tetsu-chan, wait!"

Isn't this what they both wanted? So, why is Tetsurou running away from him?

When he gets to the gate without finding Tetsurou anywhere, Tooru's vision blurrs. His knees feel so weak and he gives in, letting himself fall on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

He has never felt this worn out before. He had only run a short distance, but he feels like every drop of his energy were sucked out from him. He feels so weak; so useless.

He can get any woman in a snap of his fingers, but why can't he get the love of his life?

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi puts a hand on his shoulder, and he uses what remains of his strength to turn to his best friend, only to be greeted by the sight of a paper bag where 'Tooru' was written on the center.

And inside it is another bag of milk bread, and Tetsurou's original copy of _E.T._

\------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo, this is Kuroo. Can't answer the phone right now. I'm, uh... taking care of Beans. Or Kenma. Anyway, just leave a message."_

“Wow, it really worked—Hey, Tetsu-chan. Thanks for the DVD… And the milk bread… From Tokyo. It was great!"

"Did you get home safe?”

“Why didn’t you turn when I called you?"

"Why did you run away?"

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Two weeks from now, Tetsurou and Tooru will face the biggest challenge in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I finally got to insert my other OTP, KageTsukki!!
> 
> I have no idea how far Karasuno and Aoba Johsai are from each other, but let's just assume they're just a bus stop away. Karasuno and Shiratorizawa are pretty close, though, I think.
> 
> Sorry for updating late. Got distracted by other shows hihi


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read the previous chapter on its first day of release, I just want to let you know that there was a minor mistake I've edited.
> 
> The CD Kuroo gave Oiks was E.T., not Star Wars :)
> 
> Anyway, here are the post-drama events! :D

_This must be a joke._ Tetsurou can only laugh bitterly at the sight of the plastic stars on the ceiling.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tooru realizes that Tetsurou's voice isn't made for screaming, because it didn't sound really good. Even Beans hissed at his owner.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

If there is one thing that he didn't expect to happen, but he should have, it's that they'd switch souls the day after Tetsurou ran away from Tooru. He still hasn't let everything sink in yet, and now, he's in the body of the person he'd just hurt.

The gods, or whoever has control of their lives, must be laughing at him now.

He wonders how Tooru is taking this.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

_"What happened, Tetsurou?!"_ A worried female voice comes from outside the room. Though the knocking on the door is frantic, the controlled raps tell Tooru that the woman behind the door is still trying to be respectful or something. She must be their helper.

He can't blame her for panicking, though; he screamed pretty loud because for a second, he forgot that he swaps bodies with Tetsurou. And Tetsurou obviously isn't the type to yell in the morning. Beans must be scarred for life now.

"Nothing! Just fell off the bed!" He replies, trying to make his voice sound sleepy and disoriented.

 _"Are you sure?"_ If he remembers it correctly, he once compared this woman to his mother for always being paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Though their difference is that if ever Tetsurou also screamed for waking up in his bedroom, his mother would check on him, but with a little disinterest since they're used to his little 'episodes' after seeing spiders. Those are freaking _spiders!_ No one understands the _terror_ spiders bring into his life. Even Tetsurou mocked him for it, and called him "baby" the entire day, which he would rather not think about right now.

Seeing as Tetsurou's digital clock seems broken, Tooru's first instinct is to reach for the phone beside the lamp to check the time. The masochistic side of him also kind of wanted to see if Tetsurou have read his text messages.

Tooru feels his chest clench as the screen right away shows their thread after unlocking it, and the words _I'm sorry_ were typed on the text box, but remains unsent.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tetsurou checks the room for any glass shards (or broken phone parts) on the ground, since Iwaizumi often stated that Tooru has the tendency to throw a fit whenever he's upset.

Thankfully, the room is still awfully neat and the phone is safe on the bedside table.

Then, he notices a familiar paper bag on the sidetable with the phone, crumpled and stained with drops of liquid. Tetsurou knows Tooru ate the milk bread he bought, and the marks which were obviously from Tooru's tears just made him feel worse.

He had a rollercoaster of emotions last night. Regret, guilt, and anger mixed with Tooru's confusion and pain. It's not a good feeling, and it kept him up the whole night, while his mind torturously replayed the events earlier. But he didn't fight it; he deserved the torture for what he did to Tooru, who had been so open to him about his feelings.

Tooru never told him anything, but it was clear that the attraction Tooru had for him had grown deeper at one point. Though he's not certain if Tooru's feelings are already as deep as his, or more. Still, Tooru showed no signs of running away, unlike him. The canceling of their date doesn't count; Tooru's reason was valid.

He kept his phone on, watching as Tooru sent him messages and even attempted to call him. Thing is, all he did was stare at the messages that seemed to have invisible hands that clawed on his heart. He just didn't know what to tell Tooru, except for an apology which he didn't have the courage to send.

Perhaps, he fell asleep after Tooru finally gave in to his exhaustion, only to wake up in Tooru's body the next day, ironically.

But _god_ , Tetsurou rarely glanced at the mirror even when he's supposed to be Oikawa Tooru, so when he accidentally does it now before taking a shower, he feels like a boulder just dropped on him.

Tooru looks different. Still beautiful, just lifeless. His chocolate-colored eyes—red and puffy—no longer shine with life, there are dark bags under them, his skin lost its glow, his hair oily and unkempt, and lips dry and chapped... This sight would make Tooru screech. Tooru takes good care of his body that it's borderline crazy (for Tetsurou, at least), so seeing that Tooru hasn't paid attention to his body because of him has just intensified his guilt tenfold.

How can he make things right now? He was given a chance to make it up to Tooru, but he only messed it up. For once, he hates being such a complicated man.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou hates the rain.

Well, not when he's inside his room to just curl up in his bed and be lazy all day. He likes the right combination of warmth and chill on his skin. Unfortunately, he can't let himself get tempted by Tooru's comforter—maybe he'd give in if it's Tooru—since he had decided to start making up for his mistakes by not messing up Tooru's day.

Which he did a few moments after he stepped out of the Oikawa residence's gate.

He adjusts Tooru's waterproof sports bag on his head to prevent raindrops from getting on his face as he runs along the empty and wet sidewalk. It's only around 6AM on a Sunday, so there are no other students running in this harsh weather with him.

It's quite his fault, really. He failed to notice how dark the sky was while getting ready, as well as when he left the house, so he didn't bother going back to grab an umbrella. It was too late when he felt the fat drops of liquid on his nose because rain had began pouring, and he was already halfway to school.

Much to his chagrin, Tooru's hoodie and sports bag aren't enough to shield himself from the rain. He forgot that rain in Miyagi is heavier and far chillier than in Tokyo.

To think he even made sure Tooru would look good by diligently applying all those hair and face products Tooru uses every morning, only to have them ruined by the rain. Maybe he's just not meant to touch those things.

"What the fuck happened to you?" The moment he enters the club room shivering and dripping wet, Iwaizumi growls at him, the frown reserved for Tooru forming, yet again. Good thing the other members aren't here to see his ridiculous state.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan," Tetsurou quips like he knew Tooru would as he carefully places the drenched bag on the floor, "I figured bathing in the rain would save water and time."

Tetsurou would never get used to taking hits from Iwaizumi, whose arms are as large as Bokuto's. He wonders how long it took before Tooru got used to it.

"You're such a shitty person." Iwaizumi huffs as he pushes his locker close. Tetsurou's not sure, but he thinks he heard a hint of relief on the vice captain's voice.

Then, just before Iwaizumi opens the door, the raven-haired turns around, his eyes narrowed at him, "You... How are you feeling?"

Tetsurou barely holds back a gasp. So, this is about what happened yesterday. And here is _tsundere_ Creepyzumi worrying about Tooru. If the incident wasn't serious, Tetsurou would have made fun of Tooru's friend, but he can see Iwaizumi's genuinely concerned, so he holds himself back.

He can't help but also reveal genuine emotion. Perhaps being in Tooru's body for some time has influenced him to be as honest as Tooru to his best friend. Tetsurou drops his gaze on the floor and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Kenma told him he normally does this when nervous, but he thinks Tooru also does since Iwaizumi isn't saying anything about it.

"I don't know." He simply answers. _I don't know what's on Tooru's mind. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to feel._

Humming lowly, Iwaizumi nods and leaves the room, but not without throwing him a barely concealed sharp glare.

Weirdly, he gets the feeling Iwaizumi wasn't talking _to_ Tooru.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tooru wasn't able to make it to practice and cram school. He doesn't feel like it, and he'd rather Tetsurou's teammates get annoyed at him for missing practice than let them see how distracted he is. Plus, he doesn't want them to see Tetsurou looking devastated, and they won't have any idea why since they don't know he isn't really Tetsurou.

Still, he had the decency to inform both of Nekoma's coaches and Tetsurou's cram school instructor, as well as their vice captain and Kenma, that he's not feeling well. To his surprise, the ones from Nekoma seemed to have expected it and allowed him right away, no questions asked, including Kenma, who always had questions for him.

He wants to text Tetsurou that he's sorry for making him miss practice, but he couldn't, even though he knows Tetsurou would be fine with it.

So, he's been cooped up in the room, watching Tetsurou's HD copies of Japanese-dubbed classic Disney movies. They're the only movies in Tetsurou's collection that won't make him cry (excluding _Lion King_ ).

If only he wasn't also thinking about the quarterfinals (and if only he has a TV in his room), Tooru would have watched the _E.T._ DVD Tetsurou lent him while eating ice cream or milk bread last night. Then again, he would have fallen asleep there, and Tetsurou would wake up to such a depressing sight. He's pretty sure Tetsurou found the paper bag he gave him, though.

See, the only thing keeping him from getting angry at Tetsurou is the fact that Tetsurou seems affected by it as well, if the unsent message he'd read was anything to go by. Ever since that last practice game before he saw Tetsurou yesterday, he's been sensing emotions that don't seem like his. Unless Tooru had a secret twin sibling, Tetsurou's the only possible person whose emotions could be sensed by him.

He had a feeling Tetsurou was awake the whole night he was texting him because of it. He just couldn't determine which emotions were his, and sometimes, he couldn't name what Tetsurou was feeling. It was just usually disturbingly heavy in the chest.

It is frustrating and confusing.

Why experience this just now? It must be part of the soulmate system, but it's been nearly two months since they started swapping bodies. Does Tetsurou feel his emotions, too? Is this a sign that the switch is about to end? He just knows they won't be switching forever, but accounts from different people say that the duration of the switch for each pair is random. Looking back, he remembers reading something about sensory connection, but he can't recall everything he'd read about it. He'll just do a research on it when he gets back.

For now, he'll just stare at Prince Eric's gorgeous face. (He'd never liked Ariel; he just figured out recently that it's because she married Prince Eric.)

Just as the camera zoomed in to the prince's face, he hears Tetsurou's message alert tone. He nearly lunged on the phone at the night stand, thinking Tetsurou has finally contacted him.

Disappointment sinks in his chest seeing 'Bo' on the top message thread.

Then again, he has to check it out and reply to whatever silliness the burly guy had to say, because Tetsurou would—he tries not to feel bitter about it. Besides, he is technically Tetsurou now.

He often texted Bokuto while he was in Tetsurou's body, and the ace never noticed any difference. It's either Tooru is just so good at pretending to be Tetsurou, or Bokuto's just too unsuspecting.

_BRO saru found a cool outdoor volley court near your area!!!! Wanna try it now?!?!?!?!?!_

Tooru have always felt like he could hear Bokuto's voice saying these messages every time he reads the guy's texts. Just reading his texts is enough to exhaust him.

_**Cant today bro. Sick.** _

He only realizes his mistake after hitting the send button. Tetsurou is obsessed with grammar, spelling, and punctuation marks, which is something Tetsurou's friends knew. Tooru, used to ignore those things, usually let those facts slip his mind while in Tetsurou's body. He once did while texting Bokuto, and the normally carefree dude pointed it out. Tooru panicked and had to quickly make up an excuse.

He is about to send a correction, which Tetsurou typically does whenever he notices errors in his messages, but Bokuto's message goes in.

_AW! Want me to bring ya soup????_

Gosh, Tooru would totally dig Bokuto if he weren't already taken. And if Tetsurou wasn't his soulmate. Just look at this sweet guy!

_**Aww thanks, bro. But you don't have to. Just focus on practice.** _

_If ya say soooooo. Anyway kaash and i wish ya well! Get a bf soon so sum1 will take care of ya! Xoxo_

Does Bokuto have to slap in his face the fact that he is still single?

Tetsurou's phone beeps again, and another message from Bokuto gets in.

_Hey, what abt oikawa??? *winkwink*_

Tooru's face heats up instantly, feeling like both his ears are blowing smoke. So, Tetsurou talks to Bokuto about him? Though he respects Tetsurou's privacy, he can't help but scan the two's previous messages in hopes of finding his name on it.

Unfortunately, the only serious topic they talked about were movies (surprise, Bokuto is a huge movie nerd like Tetsurou), while the rest are pure nonsense. Heck, those two have even made up their own language like they're minions. They must have talked about him in person since Tetsurou isn't the type to open up through text.

Then, a paper stuck in between a slightly ajar drawer from the sidetable catches his attention and he doesn't know why. Completely forgetting about Bokuto, Tooru reaches for the paper and carefully pulls it out from the drawer.

With oddly trembling hands, he unfolds it, revealing a list of places that are quite familiar to Tooru.

_Planetarium, shopping district, coffee shop, ramen place, Nekoma, milk bread bakery..._

It all sinks in.

Tetsurou made an itinerary for his visit to Tokyo.

He shrieks and hurriedly stuffs the paper back in the drawer when the door suddenly opens, revealing an unimpressed Kenma in their team's tracksuit.

"Were you jerking off?" Kenma drawls lazily, his sharp eyes narrowing at him as he softly shuts the door close. Beans crawls towards Kenma and nuzzles on the human's leg. Kenma picks up the black cat.

"What? No!" Tooru's cheeks warm up despite himself. He'd thought only his friends are capable of asking such a blunt question. Does Tetsurou do it often though?

"Oikawa."

"What?" He replies automatically with a hint of irritation on his voice. Just as he said it, he realizes his mistake. And this time, he is able to do a follow-up in hopes of correcting it. Crap, he's been making lots of mistakes lately.

"W-What did you say?" He hopes Kenma didn't notice that his voice trembled a bit.

The smaller setter glances towards the TV, an eyebrow shooting up in surprise, "Disney, huh?"

Tooru feels his ears and neck burn in embarrassment but doesn't say anything. Kenma must know that Tetsurou watched Disney movies considering his DVD collection. And just as expected, Tetsurou's best friend shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slumped, placing Beans on his lap.

After a few moments of silence, with Ursula singing in the background, Kenma says, "You never mentioned how your meeting with Oikawa went."

Tooru curiously stares at the fellow setter. So, Kenma knew that Tetsurou went to his school? Why was Tetsurou there anyway? Was it planned? Did Tetsurou go there alone?

There are many things that he doesn't know; too many things he wants to ask Kenma, but he can't. Kenma probably already has a hunch, so asking things that Tetsurou should know would confirm the other guy's suspicion and it would blow up their cover. And so, despite this aching urge to indulge his curiosity, he chooses to close the topic.

"Sorry, Kenma. I'd rather not talk about it for now."

He'd almost got caught many times, and he manages to somehow get away with it. But how long would it take before someone else finds out about their situation?

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Tetsurou was sent home earlier than expected. As much as he tried focusing on training, his mind kept drifting to thoughts of Tooru. He kept sensing Tooru's emotions and it had been distracting him since he felt how bothered and hurt Tooru still is. Also, Tooru's knees are slightly hurting which must have been caused by the cold weather or Tooru had been neglecting it lately. Either way, it's Tetsurou's fault.

Therefore, the coach dismissed him early and told him to get plenty of rest. Oikawa is their captain and technically their star player, so they can't afford having him out of shape especially now that the quarterfinals is just two weeks away.

He would have insisted on staying, but his teammates—well, the third years at least— _demanded_ him to listen to their coach's advice. So, he finds himself walking back to the Oikawa residence in mid-afternoon. Thankfully, it's no longer raining, but the chilly wind still causes Tooru's knees to hurt. He'll check on it once he gets back to Tooru's room.

Silently, he removes Tooru's shoes after getting inside and wears Tooru's ridiculous bunny slippers. He makes his way towards the staircase, not noticing that the lights in the kitchen are on, so he nearly yelped when someone speaks from inside.

"You're home early." Rina, Tooru's older sister, greets him wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

"Oh, I'm back." Tetsurou often forgets that he's not in his house where no one will respond if he announces his arrival, which is why he long stopped saying that line. He only had to do it when he's in Tooru's body, though it's still uncomfortable for him and he can't get used to it.

Rina clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Tooru would say, 'Shouldn't I tell you that?'"

Confused, Tetsurou merely gapes at the older woman.

"Seriously, you're not doing a good job at pretending to be Tooru..." Rina then gives him a side glance, a sly smirk formed on her lips. "...Tetsu-chan."

Tetsurou feels like he just had a heart attack.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me, idiot sister?" Despite his heart wildly beating in his chest, Tetsurou tries to maintain his composure and not act suspiciously.

"Well, you got convincing at one point. Too bad I already noticed on the first day."

At his silence, Rina bursts out laughing, causing Tetsurou to frown. He has an idea of what Rina was talking about, but he can't believe it.

"Come on, Kuroo Tetsurou. I thought you're smart? Tooru said you're in cram school. Attending that must've been so hard for Tooru!"

Now that she said his full name, Tetsurou is convinced that Rina knows something.

"How did you—"

"Know? Simple."

Tetsurou watches her in an anticipation. Rina shrugs and places the spatula on the counter next to her without breaking eye contact. Tetsurou notices her eyes softening as she says, "I also had a soulmate. Takeru's father."

A light bulb flashes in his mind. Takeru's father, her late husband was her soulmate! This is like the revelation of the year next to his switch with Tooru. He has never met anyone who has experienced this before. Tooru must be so—

"Does Tooru know?" Knowing the other, Tooru would have told Tetsurou about it.

Rina snorts. "No. He'd pester me with questions if he finds out. Now, I know you have more questions. But can we talk about this at the living room?"

Tetsurou just realizes he's been awkwardly standing at the hallway talking to Rina who is in the kitchen. Nodding, he walks to the room parallel to the kitchen and sits down on the couch knowing that Tooru's sister is following him.

Rina sits on the loveseat in front of him still donning the apron, and continues her story.

"I think mom and dad had an idea, but they never told me anything. Tooru's still quite young then to notice some changes in me."

"Why tell me this then?"

Rina crosses her legs and arms, and leans comfortably on the soft backseat. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe because I want you to believe in soulmates."

"What makes you think I don't?" Tetsurou asks, his forehead creasing.

"Well, do you?"

He opens his mouth to retort, but no words would come out. He avoids meeting Rina's calculating gaze for a while, then turns it back to her when she speaks again.

"You know, you remind me of my husband," Rina starts, her brown eyes glinting. Tetsurou finds himself intently listening to her story. "He didn't believe in soulmates at first. See, we had a rough start. We first met when we were twelve, and we fought over the last copy of a JUMP issue in a book store. His family just passed by our town to go on a vacation, then when I woke up the next day, I was already in another town in another body. He was so annoyed at me and he refused to acknowledge that we're soulmates! Not that I accepted it right away either."

As far as he can recall, he and Tooru first switched the day after their practice game with Karasuno in Miyagi. But he doesn't remember meeting Tooru there. Heck, he's sure their bus didn't even pass by Aoba Johsai. He would have known. Someone like Tooru would definitely catch his eye and won't be easy to forget.

Anyway, was she right though? Tetsurou _knew_ about the soulmate system and the possibility that it might have something to do with the switch. He did refuse to accept and call Tooru his _soulmate_ because he didn't believe its existence. However...

"When did he acknowledge it?"

The brunette's expression softens, the glint of mischief on her eyes replaced by sorrow.

"When he fell in love with me."

His heart skips a beat as scenes of yesterday's events flash in his mind like a montage. He remembers the anxiety and excitement of seeing Tooru in person, the awe he had for beautiful Tooru watching him be his perfect self on the court, the butterflies in his stomach, the warmth in his chest, the fear...

"If I were an overprotective sister, I'd threaten you not to hurt my brother. But I know pain comes with love, and I can tell that you already did." Rina says that last sentence with a glare directed at him, making Tetsurou gulp. "Fortunately for you, I'm not, so I'll just tell you to follow your heart, and that's all you will get from me."

Tetsurou have never thought of asking her for advice, though. But he's thankful to her for sharing her story, and for entrusting her brother to him.

"Thanks, I guess."

Once again, the mirth in her eyes return.

"So, do you believe in soulmates, Tetsurou?"

Tetsurou shrugs and gives Tooru's sister a lopsided smile before heading to the staircase, choosing not to voice out the first thought that entered his mind.

_Since yesterday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I kind of had a hard time writing this. Ideky lol. But here you go.
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year, folks!

Admitting his feelings to himself doesn’t mean he can also do it right away to the object of his newfound affections. After all, he had been in-denial of it for quite some time, and he’s sure it would take longer before he could build up the courage to confess to his _first love_.

As aggressive as Tetsurou is on the court, he admits he’s pretty much a coward when it comes to dealing with people and emotions.

He’s never done it before, confessing first. It was his first boyfriend who asked him out, and he didn’t like anyone too much enough to make him want to date again after the guy, until he met Tooru. Sweet, beautiful, and nerdy Tooru who captured his heart through his corny jokes, cringy glittery notes, and surprising thoughtfulness. It’s just funny that the only friend he’d never met in person yet can make _him_ do something as irrational as falling in love within merely two months. This soulmates thing is just too good to be true.

He’s not yet ready to enter into a serious commitment with someone. It’s not because he can’t stay loyal, but because he knows he would get too attached and possessive. Plus, he’d probably handle things wrongly if he and Tooru would have a huge fight. He’s had enough emotional scarring listening to his parents berate each other. He wouldn’t want that to happen to him and Tooru.

And yet, whenever he thinks of Tooru with someone else, he feels like hurting someone, preferably the nameless guy with Tooru.

Nonetheless, if Tooru asks him out first, he’d most probably say yes.

He releases a groan and hugs the pillow tighter, burying his face on it at the same time.

“Kuro,” Tetsurou nearly yelps when Kenma spoke. He forgot he’s in the setter’s room, not his. “Shouyou said he likes me.”

It wasn’t until Tetsurou felt his sides aching that he realized he has fallen off the bed. Kenma narrows his eyes at him, clearly annoyed at his overreaction. But can anyone blame him? Although he knew of Kenma’s crush on the Shrimp, the Shrimp actually confessing to Kenma was the last thing he had expected to happen. He thought the kid was pretty dense. Boy was he wrong.

When his best friend glares at him harder, a hint of blush forming on the other boy’s cheeks, Tetsurou chuckles and climbs back on the bed. “Sorry. I was just surprised.”

Leaning on the headboard, Tetsurou crosses his arms on his chest and gives the smaller guy his full attention. Perhaps, he also needs this conversation. He was just thinking about confessions and dating, after all.

“What did you tell him?” He’d totally use this moment against his equally sly of a best friend when the need arises.

“I said I like him, too.” Kenma slightly shrugs, probably unaware that he has begun fiddling with the hem of his shirt. In Kenma language, it means the smaller guy is feeling shy. That’s one thing they have in common.

Tetsurou nods while humming. “So, are you dating now?”

“Well, yeah.” Kenma purses his lips, then continues, “But we both know we won’t be seeing each other a lot.”

 _At least, you already saw each other before,_ a bitter thought crosses his mind. He hears a lazy sigh from the sophomore.

“It’s fine, though. We’d probably need more time to get used to thinking we already have a boyfriend first. Besides, we’re still young.” Kenma just said his longest sentence in a while as he lets a small smile form on his lips.

At that, Tetsurou feels quite proud of his introverted best friend. Kenma, who he’d once thought could never be romantically interested in anyone, turns out that he can, and actually got a boyfriend before him. Who would have thought both shrimps had the guts? _Had more guts than him._

“What about you, old man? When are you going to date the other old man? You’re both not getting any younger.” Kenma’s face wears back its usual expressionless mask, but his tone obviously implied otherwise. Tetsurou feels a vein pop in his head.

Before this, Tetsurou would always use his older age against Kenma to jokingly establish superiority on the younger boy. He should have expected Kenma to throw that back right in his face.

“First of all, respect your elders, kid. Second, Tooru would not appreciate being called old. He’s a baby.”

Tetsurou ignores that Kenma snorted in response.

“And third, I’m in love with him, so my situation’s harder to deal with. Not that kids these days can understand such a mature concept.”

All along, Tetsurou was trying so hard to say it nonchalantly and ignore the violent thumping in his chest. He’d always wanted to tell Kenma about this thing going on with Tooru just to let everything off his chest, and he found the right timing when Kenma opened up about Hinata. Just when he needed it the most since he already felt like exploding from too much bottled-up feelings.

Although he didn’t disclose everything, Tetsurou feels a lot lighter now that he has told someone. He just subtly confirm it to Rina, so it’s different. Plus, he’s not close to the older woman.

When Kenma gives him no response, Tetsurou groans and leans his head on the wall. “I know, I know. It’s too fast.” He can’t really tell the other that he knows a lot more about Tooru than a mere two-month textmate would be able to.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You were thinking about it.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

The beeping of Tetsurou’s phone breaks their silly rally, which he won because he got to say the last word. Tetsurou quickly grabs his phone as Kenma rolls his eyes at him, only to panic a little seeing a notification from Tooru. Turns out, the Miyagi captain just sent him a video of a white fat cat trying so hard to fit itself in a slender box.

Tetsurou feels himself instantly relax and continues to watch the cat’s desperate efforts to get in the box.

Tetsurou hasn't properly apologized yet, but whenever he senses Tooru getting distressed, he'd send him a meme or anything funny without adding a caption. Since Tooru is now most probably aware of their sensory connection, Tooru has been doing the same for him, just like now. It has become their way of checking up on the other while they’re still dancing around their feelings for each other.

It was how they were before the incident last weekend, just with more enthusiastic captions and replies, and he figured slowly going back to that is the right way to do it. It seems Tooru thinks the same way. He's just glad that they're getting better at understanding each other and that they're having some progress.

“Oh god, you really are in love.” Kenma brings Tetsurou back to reality. It seems whenever he thinks about Tooru, he keeps forgetting everyone around him. He suddenly remembers Bokuto telling him that he's thinking of Akaashi whenever he spaces out.

Flustered, Tetsurou grumbles about having to prepare for an exam in cram school, and makes a dash for the door without checking Kenma’s reaction. Besides, knowing the other, he’s sure Kenma just shrugged it off and resumed his game.

He nearly misses a step when Tooru sends him another ‘if I fits, I sits’ meme.

_____________________________________________

He gulps as he stops in front of the gym doors. Behind the heavy doors in front of him are Tooru's teammates, who he can hear yelling and laughing from inside. At this hour, they should have already started with practice, but he hears no sign of anyone playing. They don't seem to be warming up either. And that’s not good for him.

Although he's just following Tooru's instructions, he knows he'll get an earful from Iwaizumi for coming so late especially on this day. He didn't want to do it, but Tooru _pleaded_ him, and the moment he imagined Tooru giving him his best puppy eyes, he knew he had already lost.

Besides, it was the first decent ‘conversation’ they’ve had in two weeks. (He panicked for a moment when he got Tooru’s text.) How could he refuse a guy who can’t personally join the celebration of his best friend’s birthday? He can still feel Tooru’s sadness until now.

Moreover, how could he refuse _Tooru?_

And so, here he is, preparing himself for the physical pain he’d get from Iwaizumi once he steps inside and does what Tooru told him to do.

 _Ah, fuck this._ Tetsurou cracks his knuckles, shakes his hands, and jumps in place. He needs to stay alert in case Iwaizumi thinks of killing him.

Placing his hands on the door, he takes a deep breath and puts on the best Tooru smile he can pull off before pushing the door to his misery.

Oh, the things he does for love.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IWA-CHAN!!!!” Tetsurou screams at the top of his lungs while running towards the brunet in the middle of a crowd formed by Tooru’s teammates with his arms stretched wide.

Looking at Iwaizumi’s seething expression, Tetsurou totally expected the blow he receives. However, Tooru strictly told him to hug Iwaizumi no matter what, so despite the pain on his head, Tetsurou firmly wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, much to the ace’s frustration.

“Get the fuck off—”

“And here’s the awesome me’s awesome gift to the unawesome you!” Tetsurou holds out a paper bag and flashes the birthday boy a smug grin. He just made up that line; he knows it was something Tooru would say to Iwaizumi.

Still fuming, Iwaizumi snatches the gift from him and then shouts at everyone, “Get back to practice!” As the others started making their way back to the court, when he thinks no one else is looking at him, the ace marches to the benches to carefully place all the gifts there.

Tetsurou has already gotten a little used to Iwaizumi and his actions, so he knows that it was Iwaizumi’s weird way of saying thank you to his teammates.

_____________________________________________

Out of Tooru’s teammates, Iwaizumi lives the farthest from Aoba Johsai. It’s not that far, though—just one bus stop away—but most of them live near the campus since they have to go to school early and go home late every day because of practice. Tetsurou’s actually surprised when they got off at the stop nearest to Karasuno, and even more when he recognized the residential area they’ve entered.

But he tries not to make it obvious. He promised himself that he’ll act like Tooru today. So, even if Tooru’s not present, he would still feel like he’s actually here with his friends, celebrating his best friend’s birthday. Moreover, keeping his emotions high won’t make the people around him suspicious since Tooru is naturally hyper.

He has no idea how long he can keep his energy up, though. He’s not as energetic as Tooru. He just hopes his plan works because if not, well, he’s taking several pictures on Tooru’s phone. He knows Tooru would want to see how things went, and that’s the only way he thought he could show him. It may not be his fault that they switched today of all days, but he can’t help blaming himself for taking this special day away from Tooru. So, he’s going to make this a memorable day for Tooru.

In fact, he’s sure it will really be a memorable day for the setter. For they see Kageyama (with their blond middle blocker, yet again) waiting in front of Iwaizumi’s house. The first-year setter looked like he was arguing with his teammate about leaving when they arrived. Turns out, the sweet boy has a gift for his former senior. Iwaizumi would deny it, but it’s obvious he nearly cried in happiness. After all, the guy has a soft spot for Kageyama, according to Tooru, who was so bitter about it.

Of course, he doesn’t forget to take a selfie with an unwilling Kageyama before the latter left.

Oddly enough, Iwaizumi’s parents are the total opposite of him. Perhaps it’s because they have many guests, but they’re so full of energy today. He’s overwhelmed by the number of questions they throw at him. Apparently, Tooru is very close to Iwaizumi’s family since they were neighbors once, until Iwaizumi’s father bought the house they currently live in.

Unfortunately, everyone’s speaking in their dialect, so he’s having quite a hard time keeping up. In school, he could get away with using his normal way of speaking; he had given the excuse of Tooru practicing it since he planned on attending a college in Tokyo. Back then, he didn’t know that Tooru will really go to Tokyo for college. So after Tooru told him about his scholarship, it then made sense why Tooru’s teammates bought his excuse.

Because he’s been in Miyagi for a few times due to his switch with Tooru, Tetsurou now finds it easier to understand their language, but of course, he still can’t speak it, so he mostly stays quiet throughout the party, though he makes sure to stick with the team. He even ignores the flirting attempts of a few of Iwaizumi’s female cousins, which is something he knows Tooru would not do.

Iwaizumi seems to have noticed something is off, but he didn’t say anything about it. He’s probably relieved that Tooru won’t humiliate him today.

He’s given the chance to act more like Tooru when Iwaizumi’s mom flashes a slideshow of her son’s baby pictures on the TV. It suddenly got rowdier in the house.

“MOM!”

“Oh! Would you look at that cutie smooshy poochy pie!” Matsukawa coos at the screen flashing four-month old (grumpy) Iwaizumi wearing a bear onesie.

“Ah! Guys, it’s Iwa-chan’s patootie!” He shouts as they all see a photo of one-year old Iwaizumi being given a bath on the tub. He just hugs the pillow the vice captain has thrown him.

“Ooh, it didn’t grow?” Matsukawa comments and gives Hanamaki a high-five.

The second and first years did try holding back their laughter, but Tetsurou, who is surprisingly still in-character, laughs so loud that it made the younger boys finally give in. Iwaizumi, of course, hit him in the head again.

He had actually taken a shower with the Aoba Johsai seniors for a few times after practice. It’s pretty normal even in Tokyo as well. The underclassmen just don’t usually join them out of respect. He and Tooru are just lucky that despite knowing their preferences, their friends don’t mind bathing with them.

Amid the mess, Tetsurou hears Tooru’s phone beep. During the first few months of the switch, Tooru’s friends would always tease him whenever he checks his phone, but they eventually got used to it and has since then stopped calling him out for checking ‘Tetsu-chan’s’ message.

_What r u guys doin rn?_

It is Tooru’s first message after their short conversation this morning. Tetsurou tries calming his heart down, thinking that Tooru would probably feel it, too.

**_Creepyzumi’s mom is showing us his baby pictures!_ **

_I WANNA SEE :((((((_  
_I’ve already seen it but i wanta see it again :(((_

Since this morning, Tetsurou have been thinking about starting a video call with Tooru, so he’ll see live updates. But he can’t risk cutting communication with Tooru today because of that ‘rule’ Tooru mentioned. He has never experienced it firsthand, though.

Now, seeing Tooru’s texts _and_ feeling the other guy’s dejection at the same time makes him really consider calling Tooru right now. Screw rules. There are lots of mysteries in this soul switching thing, anyway.

He’s about to press the call button when a pop-up appears on the screen’s upper part showing a text from his number.

_Dont video call me_

Tetsurou gapes at the message. Can Tooru read his mind now? Is this, what, the third stage of the soulmate system?

The phone beeps again.

_Just thought you’d want to_  
_Don’t feel guilty Tetsu. This is not your fault_

Tetsurou bites his lower lip and rakes his fingers through his hair. Fortunately, no one notices his distress due to the distraction provided by the pictures on the TV. But he knows he has to join them soon before anyone could ask him if something’s wrong.

**_Sorry, I can’t help it. I just feel so bad that I get to enjoy all these things instead._ **  
**_I mean, I’m not even a part of their lives._ **

Crap, this is bad. He’s getting emotional. He takes deep breaths to calm himself down. He doesn’t want Tooru to sense his stress again.

_But you’re a part of mine_  
_I want you to see my life and I want to see yours_  
_Because it makes me feel more connected to you u kno??_  
_We get to understand each other better bcos of this_  
_I’m sad but I’m fine I promise_  
_So don’t feel bad anymore ok???_

Tooru has a strange way of comforting him, but it’s proven to be the most effective so far. He tries covering his face with both his hands as he smiles widely and feels the inside of his cheeks burn. He doesn’t bother controlling his heartbeat, though; he wants Tooru to feel how happy and _in love_ he is because of him.

Until he’s able to convey his love through words, perhaps he can just make Tooru _feel_ it for now. You know, build a momentum so there would no longer be surprises. Yes, that might work.

Since he doesn’t know what to reply to that, he just sends Tooru the picture he took with Kageyama earlier.

_WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT_

God, he loves Tooru so much.

________________________________________

Tooru puffs his cheeks after sending the message, but feels a sudden violent pounding of his chest. It’s not an ugly feeling; it’s exhilarating and overwhelming.

The thing is, he doesn’t even know if his emotions right now were his or Tetsurou’s. It does feel great to have a normal conversation with Tetsurou again after days of awkwardness that it’s possible he’s the one feeling this way. God knows how much he’s missed it.

He then gets conscious of this and tries toning his emotions down, since Tetsurou might get scared of all these feelings coming from him.

The past few days, he realized now that their senses are connected, he should be more careful in expressing his feelings until Tetsurou is ready to accept them. He has also realized that all this must be too much for Tetsurou. He would panic as well, had he not known about the existence of soulmates. And considering Tetsurou’s background, it’s most likely the guy doesn’t even know that they are _soulmates_ ; Tetsurou probably thinks there is just some weird force connecting the two of them. Therefore, he promised himself he’d go easy on Tetsurou.

Now, he feels bad that Tetsurou is blaming himself for him missing Iwaizumi’s birthday. As sad as he is, he knows this one can’t be helped. They don’t choose when they can switch, after all. This must be fate’s way of bringing them closer to each other since Iwaizumi is an important part of his life, and as his soulmate, Tetsurou has to see firsthand how much his best friend means to him. He’s willing to accept that, even if it means missing a special day of his best friend.

Also, he noticed that Tetsurou has been more expressive and active than he usually is, if it is true that their senses have been connected for a while now. It was odd; he figured that the reason why he didn’t sense Tetsurou’s emotions before was because Tetsurou is naturally a calm person, so he usually tones his emotions down, while Tooru is admittingly open about his feelings.

It made sense why Tetsurou knew whenever he had an exam or he stayed up late to watch his opponents’ videos.

However, what he felt from Tetsurou that one fateful Saturday didn’t make any sense to him.

“Why can’t I figure you out, Tetsu-chan?” Tooru whispers as he continues staring at a photo of a brightly smiling Tetsurou in his phone. 

The photo was actually sent to him by Kenma, saying he took it while they were talking about him. He didn’t bother asking what exactly about him were they talking about or how Kenma got his phone number. He was busy letting the fact that _he_ can make Tetsurou smile like this sink in. He saved it in his online storage account so he can view it even if he’s using someone else’s phone.

Tooru knows he is good at reading people, which was why he became a setter, and a good one at that. With just one look or interaction with someone, he knows how the other person is feeling. It’s really useful in volleyball.

But he started questioning his ability when Tetsurou came into his life. Ironically, the person whom his soul was connected to, is so far the only person he couldn’t read.

Tetsurou, beautiful and wonderful Tetsurou, messed up his mind and heart in so many ways, and yet, he still can’t help but long for this man. Because if he were to be honest, his life wasn’t so interesting when he hadn’t met Tetsurou yet.

He can wait for Tetsurou to open his heart to him. He really can, but he’s not sure how long.

He just hopes it happens soon.

________________________________________

A week later, Tetsurou wakes up to the sight of Tooru’s glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and a series of panicked texts coming from ‘Tetsu-chan.’

_TETSUCHAN_  
_U UP?????_  
_PLS WAKE UP NOW OMG THERES SOMETHING U NEED TO KNOW_  
_TETSUCHAN PLS HAVE MERCY_  
_TESTUCHAN_  
_TETSUCHAN*_  
_TETSUCHAN_  
_TETSUCHAN_  
_TETSUCHAN_

What could Tooru possibly want? It’s freaking four in the morning.

_**I’m up. What’s wrong?** _

_Listen_  
_I mean read_  
_Dont panic_

Tetsurou doesn’t have the heart to tell Tooru, but he knows the latter is actually the one panicking.

However, Tooru’s next message will probably give him a heart attack.

_Todays the first day of our quarterfinals! :(((_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now getting to the juicy part! I'm so excited to write the next chapter!
> 
> Anyway, thanks, guys, for reading! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm terribly sorry for updating so late!

The trip to the gymnasium has never felt this long and torturous for Tetsurou before.

Normally, the sight of nature provided by the rural areas was enough to soothe him and make him forget his worries, considering he has spent all his life in a busy, noisy and crowded city. 

Now, as their bus passes by the plains of Miyagi, even with all the trees, plants, animals, and the clear blue sky, Tetsurou remains troubled. Plus, the noise Tooru’s teammates are making don’t help at all.

He’s been this way ever since Tooru had informed him today is the quarterfinals in Miyagi. How funny; of all days they could switch, why should it be on such an important day? And why is he the only one who’s been thrown into situations like this? First was Iwaizumi’s birthday, and now this? Is this punishment for constantly hurting Tooru?

Major exams and practice matches, he can handle, but an official do-or-die match? For the first time, Tetsurou is losing confidence in himself. Sure, Tetsurou’s blocking skills will be good for the team since Tooru is always on vanguard, and honestly, Seijoh needs to work on their defense more. Also, he’s a captain himself, and he has spent enough time with Tooru’s teammates to be able to lead them somehow.

However, he doesn’t know what to do about Tooru’s amazing tosses, monster serves. Indeed, he has gotten better at setting and serving, but it’s not yet enough to be on par with Tooru’s skills.

He had never told Tooru about his worries, though. He didn’t want to add further stress to the other. All he did was try to reassure Tooru that he will do everything to help his team win. And that’s what he intends to do, especially since he can still strongly feel Tooru’s distress.

This time, no one sends a funny meme or video. They are both in a dilemma, so how do they expect to comfort each other?

He gets even more stressed now that they have entered the gymnasium. It’s not as huge as the ones they use in Tokyo, but he can feel the pressure coming from the competing schools' cheering crowd, as well as the competitors themselves, who all look so focused and determined to win their respective games.

They’re in one of the first matches in the quarterfinals and it is held at the main area, where most of the audience are gathered.

As the team steps on the court to start warming up, he hears the Aoba Johsai support crowd scream the team chant. He even hears some group of girls cheer Tooru’s name, and suddenly, his chest flares up in jealousy, only for it to be cut short when a booming sound of a ball bouncing off the floor two courts away from them catches everyone’s attention. There, standing tall and proud behind the net in his white and purple jersey, is the infamous Shiratorizawa captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the person Tooru wants to beat the most.

And boy, that guy has immense power in his arm. Although he’s not as good as Sakusa from Itachiyama, Tetsurou is still impressed. He suddenly feels the want to try blocking Ushijima’s spikes.

Still, it’s a good thing Aoba Johsai won’t have to face Shiratorizawa today. He doesn't want to take the chance of playing against Ushijima from Tooru, too.

That doesn't help his nerves at all.

Soon, Iwaizumi calls him to start warming up. He probably doesn’t respond the same way Tooru would, because Iwaizumi stops running to stare at him.

Tetsurou had suggested telling Iwaizumi about their situation, but Tooru pleaded him not to. Tooru said he didn’t want to put the burden of their condition on Iwaizumi. Tooru knows how strong his best friend is, but any normal vice captain who will find out that someone else’s soul is inside their team captain’s body would freak out. Tetsurou then realized that Iwaizumi might not believe him and think that he’s going crazy.

After all, even Tetsurou didn’t believe it at first.

To distract Iwaizumi, Tetsurou tries the only effective way he knows how. “I know I’m good-looking, Iwa-chan. No need to let me know.”

The ace hits him on the back of his head before pushing him to the court. He can’t even give the excuse of not feeling well since he knows it will definitely lower the team’s morale and he might spend the entire game on the bench, and they can’t afford both to happen.

The warmups have been going well. He’s only been tossing to the players, and there’s still no need to show off and pull off a quick attack. By now, he has remembered how the spikers want the toss to be, and he has managed to somehow give them that. Of course, they’re not as accurate as Tooru’s tosses, and if the players noticed it, they didn’t mention it. Well, except Iwaizumi. Though, he didn’t shout at him like the usual; the ace just glared at him and gave him some harsh reminders.

Once warmups are over, the team gathers around the coaches and listens to strategies and some more information on their opponent, Senseki High School, which is apparently a team that’s pretty good at blocking. So, naturally, the burden is put on him, the setter.

To his surprise, he suddenly finds himself at the center of the team’s attention. It takes him a few seconds to realize that they’re waiting for him to give a short speech. The first thing that comes to mind is the line he usually recites to Nekoma. Good thing he remembers he’s actually Oikawa Tooru now, and is playing for Aoba Johsai.

For a moment, he was at a loss for words. He sees that his silence is making the others worry about him, including the coaches. Iwaizumi looks like he’s about to say something, but just in time, he recalls the latest text message Tooru has sent him.

_I believe in you Tetsu-chan!_

The memory puts a smile on his face. He stands straight and tells his temporary teammates quite fondly, “I believe in you.”

That short sentence brings such a great impact on the players. Seeing the members' faces brighten up with determination reassures him that he has said the right thing. Warmth spreads throughout his chest especially when the more stoic and shy ones showed a positive reaction to it. Dang, he’s getting attached to this bunch.

Now, he just has to stay calm and focus on not messing up his tosses.

Which has proven to be difficult once the actual match has started.

The ball sometimes gets blocked by the opponents, and he’s aware it wasn’t because of their spikers or their opponents’ skills; as a trained blocker himself, he has noted that the opponent’s blocking is just a little higher than average. Nothing much to be afraid of considering their spikers’ skills.

So, the problem lies on his tosses. It’s actually a wonder that the coach hasn’t called a timeout yet.

He tosses to Kindaichi, realizing late that it's slightly higher than the first year’s reach. Luckily, Kindaichi pulls through, and manages to send it to the other court.

Of course, the other team receives it cleanly. Tetsurou sees the opponent ace on the left sprinting towards the front, but the setter’s position tells him he'll be sending it to the other side. So, he runs to the right and jumps just in time to stop the right wing spiker from hitting a straight.

Tetsurou slams the ball down to the other court.

His teammates cheer and take turns in clapping his back, praising him for that block. His tosses may have been pretty crappy, but he’s on a roll for blocking, as usual. It doesn’t bother their teammates anymore; they are already used to Tooru’s blocker side, so he was told. Matsukawa, the team’s lead blocker, actually don’t mind the help.

And then, Iwaizumi gives him the ball.

“Nice serve.”

_____________________________________________

As Tetsurou steps outside the court and dribbles the ball, he notices three of the other team’s players step back, crouched and ready to receive Tooru’s serve. Throughout the set’s first half, Tetsurou had been doing a regular jump serve, as per his coach’s instruction to him. Now, he’s supposed to surprise them by using his ‘monster serve.’

However, the other team seems prepared for it.

Well, Tetsurou can still find a way to surprise them. Screw playing style. Besides, he doesn’t know how to do Tooru’s monster serves.

The whistle rings in the court the same time Tetsurou finished spinning the ball between his hands. He mentally counts to five before tossing the ball up then runs after it and jumps. He pulls his arm back to get ready to hit it, but controls the power in his wrist, so he doesn't hit the ball too hard.

His heartbeat seems to have paused as he watches the ball graze over the net, a sigh leaving his lips when the ball drops on the other court instead, leaving their opponents unable to save it.

Sounds of awe and surprise fill the gymnasium after the referee gives them the point. Even his own teammates are gawking at him as if he had grown two heads. After all, Oikawa Tooru is known to give it his all, especially on his serves. Accurate, fast, and clean, that’s how they describe Tooru’s plays. And now, here he is, showing everyone a different side of Tooru by blocking efficiently and pulling off feints.

Tooru would probably freak out if he’s watching this from Tetsurou’s body.

_____________________________________________

Tetsurou had formed a new strategy to make up for his average setting, and that is to play with the opponent blockers' mind. Known as the provocation expert in the Tokyo league, Tetsurou has some tricks under his sleeve, and those are to deceive and piss off his foes. Also, he is a blocker, so he is familiar with the kinds of tricks setters use, and the ones that work on most blockers.

However, it is easier said than done. He has all those strategies clearly pictured in his mind, but actually _doing_ it is difficult since he’s not that skilled of a setter.

Despite all the strategies in his head, their opponent manages to get to 20 points first. And as expected, Aoba Johsai’s coach calls for a timeout.

“Are you not feeling well, Oikawa? You seem out of it today. Are your knees okay?” Coach Irihata asks Tetsurou. He sees Iwaizumi turn to their direction. He takes a moment to answer since the coach has spoken in their dialect.

“I’m fine, Coach. Sorry. I’ll try harder now.” Tetsurou tries answering as calmly as possible. True enough, Tooru's knees haven’t been acting up since he had made sure to apply precautionary measures before the game started. Ever since he found out about Tooru’s knee injury, he has been taking care of it whenever they switch. Tooru’s been very grateful to him for that.

“You better do that. We can’t let the opponents get the first set, or this match. Do you understand?” The coach reminds Tetsurou, as if Tetsurou hasn’t been thinking about it.

“Yes, Coach.” Tetsurou answers with full determination.

They hear the whistle while the coach is giving them a few more pointers. The third years, including Iwaizumi, clapped his back and offered him encouraging smiles, except Iwaizumi for that last one, of course.

The serve from the other side is normal, so Hanamaki receives it cleanly and sends it to him. He lifts his arms up, getting ready to toss to Matsukawa. The speed, height, and projectile are quite right for his location, but his fingertips slip on the ball, thus changing its course. Good thing Iwaizumi is quick on his feet and is able to send it over the other court, but it is a chance ball for them.

He knows their opponents are preparing for a quick, but his body’s response time has faltered a little so he’s just able to stop the spiker from hitting a cross. The ball lands directly on the arms of their libero, who sends the ball over to him with the perfect speed and height.

Lifting his arms up, he unconsciously glances at Iwaizumi who nods at him in understanding. And as if his body’s moving on its own, he tosses perfectly to Iwaizumi

He looks down at Tooru’s arms in wonder after Iwaizumi spikes the ball down to the other court. He can’t explain what happened back there, but it felt like Tooru’s body had just moved on its own. It didn't feel like just a lucky toss.

Which makes sense since Tooru has been playing with Iwaizumi since middle school.

He stands up straight; now he knows how they will win.

**_____________________________________________**

_What the fuck, I don’t know how to edit a video!_ Tooru mentally screams as he stares at the laptop displaying a video editing program.

Classes in Nekoma has been on hold for a few days in preparation for their school foundation festival, and Tetsurou’s class have managed to occupy the school’s main AVP room for their film viewing activity. The thing is, they won’t be just showing random movies. They will be showing a film their class have specially made.

A film written and directed by Tetsurou.

The story is about two friends who met during a hike. Junichiro, an overachiever from a starless city, went there to run away from his family problems, while Haru, a cheerful and idealistic young man who grew up by the sea, was there simply because he loves looking at the stars.

Both have different personality and reasons, yet they still got along pretty well. The film mostly showed how their friendship had developed throughout the hike, and the things that they have learned from each other.

Junichiro learned from Haru that life should be taken with a little ease. On the other hand, Haru learned from Junichiro that not everything goes his way. That sometimes, pain and failures are needed to grow up.

According to the script he found, it wasn’t specified if the two have also developed feelings for each other or if they have just become best of friends. They simply went on their separate ways with the promise of going back to that place again, and see the stars more clearly together.

The story was so beautifully-written that he almost teared up while reading it. He would probably cry if he had watched the film, but since the film editing itself was only about halfway done, he had just settled for the script.

Also, he can relate to the character, Haru. Come to think of it, it really felt like the main characters were based on him and Tetsurou, except that they haven’t met personally yet. Was their relationship the inspiration for the story?

He only knew that Tetsurou’s class will be holding a film viewing for the school festival. But he had no idea Tetsurou would write and direct the film.

Now, the problem is, the guy who was supposed to edit the film couldn’t make it to school today, so Tetsurou (Tooru), who also apparently knows how to edit videos, was assigned to continue it. He’s the director, after all.

However, he doesn’t know how to edit a video. Plus, he’s getting anxious about the quarterfinals today. He keeps looking at his phone even though he knows Tetsurou won’t update him any time soon.

He can’t even sense Tetsurou’s emotions now. Or maybe his anxiety is just too overpowering, so he doesn’t know how Tetsurou is doing.

He glances at the door when he hears it opening, his eyes widening seeing Tetsurou’s teammates.

Inuoka steps forward and smiles at him. “Yaku-san said you need help in editing? I can help if you want. I’m pretty good at editing!”

At the corner of his eyes, he sees a blushing Yaku panicking. But that’s the least of his problems now.

“I appreciate the thought, but shouldn’t you guys be helping your own class?” He directs the question to his teammates. He stops the sudden urge to nibble on his knuckles.

Inuoka shrugs and grins. “Our class is doing a cafe. They don’t need me.”

Kenma then sits beside him and takes out his console. “Same here.” Everybody knew Kenma just doesn’t want to move around, though.

“We brought food!” Yamamoto shows a paper bag from the cafeteria.

Tooru's eyes soften looking at the other boys. They may not be his real teammates, but he had grown attached to them over time.

“Thanks, guys.” He sometimes feel like he’s their stepmother or something.

Well, they have managed to make him forget about the match for a while. And before he knew it, they’re already done for the day.

He even treats Tetsurou’s teammates to ramen (he’ll pay Tetsurou once they officially meet) after reading that Tetsurou and Seijoh have won their two matches.

**_____________________________________________**

The next morning, Tooru is surprised when Tetsurou picks up his call.

_“...Tooru?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cliffhanger again. *sighs*
> 
> But I might update faster since the next scene is one of my personal favorites! ;)
> 
> *There were no details provided for Senseki High School, so I made them a team that’s better at blocking just to put Kuroo at quite a disadvantage.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xoxo


End file.
